The Heart of a Madman
by Sophia Marmalade Smith
Summary: Harley has put a bounty on Joker's head and since no one can seem to be trusted back at Arkham, Batman takes matters into his own hands, keeping Joker till he can capture Harley, however, Joker's advances on Bruce makes Bruce question his moral standing. As Harley tries to bait Joker out, a well kept secret of hers will slip out, changing the Joker forever. BATJOKES!
1. Bread and Ducklings

Bruce Wayne could not remember what he had been dreaming about when he was suddenly awoken by a thunderous banging at his door. He jumped up with a gasp, falling from his bed as the sheets tangled themselves around his legs and torso. Sweat covered his skin, leaving a damp mess on his bed sheet.

"Yes?!" he called out of breath.

"Master Bruce, are you decent Sir?"

"Yes Alfred. Come in." said Bruce, and he picked himself up off the floor and sat at the edge of his bed. His body shook, but he had no idea why. Alfred stepped into his room, and stood in front of the doorway, standing straight, and looking slick and neat as ever.

"Is everything alright Sir? You look horrid.

"Thanks." he said in a flat voice. "I had a nightmare. I'm fine.

"And what was this nightmare about may I ask?

"Bruce thought for a moment then flicked his tongue. "I don't remember.

"Hmm."

"Isn't it Sunday?" asked Bruce

"Yes Sir."

"Then why did you get me up so early?" he whined and fell back into the bed, and placed an arm over his eyes.

"It's 2:37 Sir.

"What?! Why did you let me sleep in so late?"

"I did come in earlier, but you seemed quite exhausted, so I left you alone. God know's how long you stayed out last night."

"Thank you Alfred. I'll get up."

"Very good Master Bruce. I will have lunch ready for you in the dining room.

"Thank you."

Alfred left, closing the door gently behind him. Bruce took a moment, running a hand through his hair that clung in chunks on his sweaty face. He decided a cool shower would do him well. He stepped into the bathroom, sliding out of his black under armour boxer briefs and opened the the door to the shower. The water cooled his temperature, helping him to focus on his thoughts. His dreams were never anything he dwelled on when he woke from them, however, these recent nightmares were getting under his skin, and the worst of it was, he didn't understand why. He couldn't remember them when he woke up, but he could remember the feeling it gave him; the goosebumps upon his arms and the sweat that covered his body.

After he was done with his morning rituals, he dressed in gray sweats and a white T; then he met Alfred down in the dining room where he shook off his dreams and tried to enjoy his breakfast. Not that Alfred didn't know how to cook, but Bruce usually had so much on his mind that he didn't really stop and taste anything. "This is delicious Alfred, thank you."

"You are welcome Master Bruce. Planning on anything today?"

"Not sure. Thought I'd take a day to myself."

"Very good. I will be here, as always."

Bruce smiled at Alfred, then a thought hit him. "Hey, why don't you take a day to yourself. You never go out."

"Oh, you know my only joy in life is to babysit you."

"Come on Alfred. Go out and enjoy the town!" Bruce said with a laugh.

"Yes, I would love to enjoy the crime ridden streets of Gotham."

Bruce sighed and he dropped his fork down onto his plate. "All I am saying is that you should get out and do something. It isn't healthy being stuck indoors all day."

"It sounds as if you are trying to get rid of me."

Bruce stood and put his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Go out. Enjoy yourself, instead of being cooped up here worrying about me. When's the last time you had a date."

"Date? Don't recall what that is."

"Exactly. Now go." he said, flipping Alfred around, and he gave him a gentle push towards the door.

"Fine fine. I will go. But I won't be happy about it, and will most likely be complaining the whole time."

"That's my Alfred." said Bruce giving him a smirk and he turned back to his food. Alfred left, completely unsure on what to do or where to go. His life had been all about the Wayne family and in quite recent years, just Bruce himself and serving him as he needed, but now that Alfred had time to himself, he had no idea what to do with it.

After Bruce had finished his breakfast, and cleaned it up so Alfred wouldn't have to, he decided he would go out. Better than sitting doing nothing here despite it being a Sunday. A nice stroll in the park followed by a big steak at his restaurant sounded great. So dressing in a dark gray slim fit three piece, his black hair combed back out of his face, he headed out.

It had not taken him so long to drive to Central Drive and into the city park. It had been an especially nice day out, the fall wind rustling through the few colorful trees, and gave him soft kisses upon his face. Stepping off the path that was provided for him, he made his way across the field towards the little pool of water in the center of the park. Ducks of all sizes and colors swam around inside it, and Bruce had wished he had taken some bread along to feed them, not that you were allowed to. So instead, he smiled softly at them, and stood quietly just a few feet away. The noise of children laughing and running about seemed distant as a feeling swept over him, and images flashed in his head. Deja vu.

"What cute little things aren't they? Duckies."

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the man that now stood beside him with a bag full of Wonder Bread. The man was several inches taller than him, standing about 6 foot 5 and wore black leather gloves, and Bruce could not see any part of him as he wore a thick dark hoodie to hide his face. The man brought the slice of bread up to his mouth and took a bite before throwing it to the ducks. Something about his voice, his structure. His voice was normal, but it had a hint of familiarity to it, and his stance was a little too . . . straight. "Would you like to feed them?"

Bruce smiled at the man and said "Sure."

The man, without looking over to Bruce, handed him a few slices of bread, then dipped his hand in for more and began chewing on it. "Aren't they cute." said the man with a mouthful.

"Oh um, yeah. They are cute." he said and threw a slice in the water and watched as the ducks swarmed around it.

"No. You can't just throw it all in. Tear it up in bits."

"Oh. Right." Bruce took the last slice of bread he had and tore it up piece by piece, throwing it in the water.

"There you go." said the man with another mouthful of bread and he threw the rest in, not bothering to tear it up.

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "Thank you for sharing with me. I was just thinking about feeding them, but I hadn't brought any food."

"Well, good thing I came along then." said the other man, and Bruce could pretty much hear the grin on his face.

The names Bruce. Bruce Wayne." said he and he reached a hand out for the stranger to take. "

The man then slouched over a bit. "Oh I know who you are. Heard so much about you."

"Ah. All good things I hope."

"Of course."

"And you are?"

"Not important."

"Not important? Why are you not important?"

The stranger was silent for a bit, before he turned away from Bruce and started to walk. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Wait. Hold on." said Bruce, grabbing his sleeve.

"If you want to find out, come back here, let's say at one a.m. and I will show you. Oh I do hope you show. Bye bye Brucie."

And with that he walked away. Brucie? Something about this stranger put him on edge, and deep down, he knew why, but it couldn't be. The Joker was in Arkham. Sure he had been known to escape quite a few times, but Batman would have heard by now if that was the case. No. It couldn't have been him. No chance.

But just in case.

Bruce rushed over to him, chasing him down, but he was already gone, lost in the waves of people.

"Home sweet home!" said The Joker with a wide grin. It sure was nice running into the bats like that, out in the open with no silly costume. He couldn't believe it.

The building he lived in was rather run down, the pale brown wall paper peeling from all corners of the room, windows tinted with dust. He flopped down on the couch that was torn and springy, and a cloud of dust flew up into the air, making the Joker cough and sneeze. "Yep. Home sweet home." he said as he looked around.

After a moment, he slipped out of his rather large hoodie, glad to be rid of it, and tossed it aside to the floor. He then took the gloves off and tossed them over his shoulder. Crossing his legs, he looked around again, then down at his lap. This place really did suck.

'Well, as a welcome home gift to myself,' he thought. 'Oh I do hope Batsy shows up and doesn't disappoint me. But will he show up as the Batman, or as Bruce Wayne?" Either way, he had to look his best for his Darling.


	2. You I Crave

When Alfred got back to Wayne manor, he made his way to the living room, leaving a foot trail of water behind him. WHen he entered into the room, he was surprised to see Bruce there, looking rather distressed. His back was faced to Alfred and he was leaning on the couch, chin touching his chest. Alfred coughed to let his presence be known. Bruce jumped then let out a long breath when he realized who it was. Turning to Alfred he said hi and looked down at the floor.

"Is everything alright master Bruce?"

"The Joker escaped. Again."

"Well, I can't be really surprised. Any idea how he did it this time?"

"No. Most likely more men we can't trust in our firm. The worst part was, was that I saw him this late afternoon."

"Did you?"  
"At the park. Like an hour after you left, I went there."

"I was there just before you. I didn't see anything suspicious."

"We must have just missed each other. I was at the pond and this man came up to me and he seemed so familiar. He wore a big dark sweater and gloves and he gave me bread to feed the birds. I am such an idiot. Deep down, I knew it was him, yet I didn't act till it was too late."

"You know, now that you say that, across the pond from where I was, there was a man in a large sweater holding a bag of bread. I couldn't see his face though."

"Then that had to be him. It was complete chance that we met there."

"I can't help but wonder what he was doing there. Hard to think that he just went there to feed the birds. Perhaps poison them maybe but not just feed them."

"I don't know. He wants me to meet him tonight."

"Well, at least that will be an easy catch."

"I hardly think he wont be prepared for Batman to show up."

"Quite odd how he knows who you are, yet doesn't come here to do anything about it."

"I know he doesn't want to kill me. His life would be boring if I was gone. We had that night. Me asking him to let me help him, then him telling me that stupid joke. Afterwards we laughed and he fallowed me to the asylum, not putting up any fuss. Then I left for two years and it really put a tole on him.. He took it out on so many people there. Then when I got back, he just resumed everything back to normal, like I had never left."

"Still. I would be expecting some type of prank by now."

"Who knows with him."

"So, will you go as Bruce or Batman?" asked Alfred with a raised brow.

"Wouldn't be very good on Bruce if people saw him hanging with the Joker."

"Wouldn't be very good on Batman either."

Bruce sighed rubbed his eyes for a moment with a thumb and fingers. When he looked back up, he suddenly realized that Alfred was soaked.

"Why are you wet?"

"It's a long story sir." said Alfred and he turned to go to his room.

"Did you at least have fun?"

"Of course Sir."

* * *

Joker looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, turning his face this way and that to look at every angle. It was nearing one in the morning and he needed to hurry, but every time he thought he was done grooming himself, he wouldn't be satisfied and would try again. His new hair cut suited him, but he had no idea which way to part it. The mirror was cracked, forming a web that took up two thirds of the glass. Finally, the Joker let out a frustrated sigh, and he left the room, only to come back with a crow bar, and proceeded to swing at the mirror, shattering glass that flew in every direction.

When he was done letting out his anger, he ran a hand through his green hair, brushing it back out of his face. This would have to do. He dropped the crow bar, left the bathroom, and rushed out the door.

* * *

Batman stood in front of the pond, exactly where he had been earlier. It was ten past one and he was feeling a little antsy waiting on the Joker. He looked this way and that, making sure the Joker wasn't sneaking up on him, and finally he saw a silhouette of a man approaching him from a far. The Joker walked steadily too him, wanting to be there as quick as he could, but not wanting to look so excited to see him. When he came into view, Batman gave him a once over, making sure he wasn't carrying anything suspicious. The first thing he could see was that the Joker held his hands behind his back, and his walk integrated into a skip. The Joker stopped just a few feet away, a grin spread across his face. "I see Batman came. Such a pitty really. I would have liked to get to know the person inside the mask a lot more. I am sure behind the playboy billionaire charade, there is a much more interesting person inside."

"I would say no. Not much to see in that one." he said in his harsh Batman voice.

"Oh come now Batsy, we both know I know who you are, so you can stop the voice."

In truth, he hadn't even noticed that he was doing it. He had gotten so used to doing the voice in his bat costume that it just came naturally to him. Now that he thought about it, he did that to Alfred as well, and he wondered why he never said anything.

"Like my new look Bats? I did it just for you." grinned the Joker and he spun to let Batman get a good look at every angle.

Before he could stop himself, Batman looked him up and down. Despite Joker's unnatural appearance, he did look rather handsome that night. His hair had definitely changed. The sides and back of his scalp were cut short, hardly touching his ears creating an undercut to the top of his scalp that was a few inches longer in length. It all slicked back out of his face, and looked soft and clean unlike the wild dirt pit that it usually did. In fact, his pale skin looked actually clean and smooth as well, like he had actually taken a shower. Batman could even smell the light musk of the Joker as the wind softly blew it his way, and it didn't make him want to turn away this time. It actually smelt nice. He also had on an immaculate three piece slim fit suit, one he most likely stole. The inside shirt was a dark radiant shade of green, the vest, jacket and pants a plum purple. His bow-tie he wore were striped the same two colors, and he finished it off with a pair or black Dockers dress shoes shined to perfection.

"You look nice." said Batman, before he could stop himself.

"And here you are, looking the same as always. Oh well, that's my Bats for you. Want to take a walk?"

"What do you want Joker?" asked Batman annoyed.

"I just want to take a walk with an old friend. Is that so much to ask? Am glad you figured out it was me earlier. I would have been a little hurt if you hadn't."

"No one else is like you Joker. It would be hard to mistake you."

"Aw!" said the Joker, clinching his hands together, and placing them under his chin. His eyes fluttered, and Batman couldn't escape the blush as he saw Joker's eyes shining like green emeralds. He mentally kicked himself and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, are we going to walk or not?" asked the Joker and Batman rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let's walk. But if you try anything -" began Batman, however, the Joker cut him off.

"Oh come now Batman, I am not going to try anything. You can trust me. Cross my heart and hope to be stricken with the plague."

"Hmm." Batman did not sound impressed, but he faced the other way and began to walk. The Joker smiled at the back of his head and began to fallow him. Now if the two of them were to take off their shoes, then the Joker would stand three inches taller than Bruce, but with Batman, he stood several inches shorter; and the Joker looked up at his face, just realizing this as he thought about that morning. In all honesty, he liked being shorter. He wasn't sure why, but he liked looking up at him, rather than down. It didn't make much sense, as being taller than your frenemy made you feel more powerful, but when it came to Batman, he liked feeling a little vulnerable.

"So, where we walking to Bats?"

"I am taking you back to Arkham."

"What?! NO! I just got out of that hell hole!" said Joker in disbelief.

"Yes, and you are supposed to be staying in there."

"Come on Batman! Least give me one night out with you. It's been two years since our last laugh. All I am asking for is a boys night out. It gets crazy in the asylum doing nothing all day. I promise you. Let me have one night. You can supervise me. Just one night of getting some air and catching up with an old friend, and I promise, I will go back to Arkham with out any tizzy."

Batman looked into his eyes, staring into him as though he were trying to reach the Jokers very soul and see if he were telling the truth. But the Joker just stood there smiling, eyes big and puppy like.

Batman sighed. "You won't give me any trouble?"

"Nope."

"And you will go back with no problems right after the night is over?"

"Yep! I will be a good little dog. Till the next time I escape." he quickly added under his breath.

Batman couldn't help the amused smile that formed on his face. "Fine. Where would you like to go?"

"Oh yippy! How about . . . the zoo!"

"The zoo?"

"Yes. Oh how I love to rile up the apes before the zookeepers rounds in the morning. Really gets them agitated for the day."

"Joker." said Batman with a smile.

"Oh alright. Not there then. Hmm." It was then when Joker's stomach began to rumble and he looked at his belly for a moment. "Was that me? Oh my. I supposed I haven't eaten but those few pieces of bread today. I am rather hungry."  
"What were you doing at the park today?"

"What? Can't even an insane fellow enjoy some peace and quiet at the park, feeding duckies with some bread he stole out of a women's cart in the parking lot of a super market?"

Batman smiled and shook his head. Come to think of it, he had been so stressed about the Joker, he had completely forgotten about eating lunch or dinner. He then heard Alfred's voice, faint but there, asking him what he wanted to eat, but Bruce had kept telling him nothing, not really paying him any attention. He sure regretted now as the talk of food began to make his stomach turn, and he felt a bit sick from hunger.

"I supposed I can get us something. There is a diner not far that stays open 24 hrs for the late night police."

"That sounds lovely."

"You can wait in the car while I get the food. Don't need you making a scene."

"Oh come now Batman. You can trust me." said Joker with an impossibly wide grin.

This had bad idea written all over it.

They made it to the Batmobile, and batman pulled the latch on the passenger side, and it slowly opened upward for the Joker. The Joker felt a jolt run through him, and he grinned to himself before ducking inside. Batman took off quickly, wanting the night to be over so he could take Joker back to Arkham.

"You know Sweets, if you are so concerned about me, why don't we just have dinner at your place? Not like I don't already know where you live."

"We are not going to my place. Now what would you like me to order for you?"

"What do they have?"

"It's a diner Joker. They all have the same things."

"Oh well. I suppose I would like to have some flapjacks. Oh no, a hamburger. Or wait, a big plate of bacon and eggs! Oh it is so hard to choose after eating nothing but mush for the past two years."

"Well decide before we get there."

"Why can't I come in? I promise to behave. How many times must I say it? Besides, I have a new suit. I'd like to show off before I am forced in those hideous asylum garments."

The Joker was sure getting on Batman's nerves. Half of him wanted to knock his ass out and just take him there, while the other half . . . well, he wasn't quite sure. But, a promise is a promise, and Joker was being surprisingly good, although a bit annoying.

When they pulled up to the diner, Batman exited the Batmobile and walked around to the passenger side. Joker waited with a grin on his face as the door lifted and he stepped out. "Why thank you Bats. I knew you would – oh phewy." Before Joker could blink, Batman had him in handcuffs. "Couldn't you at least waited for the bedroom before you hand cuffed me?"

Batman's face turned a dark shade of red, which Joker was not able to see under his cowl, but despite this, he knew he hit a chord with him, because Batman tensed up for a moment, his eyes going wide as he was taken back by the comment. He turned away from Joker and his voice came out anxious. "Shut up. Come along and behave or our "boys night" is canceled."

"Alright alright. Just having a little fun." said Joker amused. He quite liked Batman's reaction to his half joke half serious comment. It was cute.

Batman got the the door first and opened it for the Joker, who in return smiled bashfully at him, playfully of course. Batman rolled his eyes and fallowed behind him. The diner had been filled with chatter one moment, then complete silents the next as the officers noticed who was walking in. To the left of them were two groups of four to five cops that had merged some tables together, and to the right were one group of three sitting at a bench, the waitress just jotting down their orders. They all looked at Joker for a moment, then to Batman, and back to Joker, till finally, all of the officers stood, pointing their guns at the Joker.

"Batman! What the hell is he doing here?" shouted one from the left. He was a tall light blond haired man with pale eyes.  
"Calm down everyone." began Batman. "I have captured the Joker. He can not do you any harm. He promised he would go back to Arkham quietly if I got him a decent meal first. I saw no problem in it."

"Yeah right Batman. He isn't going to do shit! Who cares what he wants anyway?!" said another.

"Yeah, you think a promise means anything to that freak?!" came another.

Batman looked at the Joker for a second, and in that one moment, he saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, before he smiled his trade mark smile at him. "Oh I assure you I keep my promises. Even a freak like me has standards. What kind of professional criminal would I be if I threw promises away?"

"I don't give a shit what you say. You are going in now."

"Not if Batsy says no." said Joker, stepping back closer to Batman as though he would protect him. Batman sighed.

"Look everyone. He is not going anywhere. He won't harm any of you. We will be in and out of here."

"Yeah. What kind of hero are you? Seems like you care more for this murderer than you do us." said the blond haired officer.

Batman was taken back. "I assure you I do not. I will take him in now."

"But you promised!" said Joker, spinning to face him."

"Come on." said Batman and he gripped him by his arm and pulled him out the door. The Joker's stomach seemed to growl loader than ever as they approached the Batmobile and Batman opened the door for him. The Joker did not move, but stood there straight faced, staring at nothing in particular.

"Come on." said Batman. "You couldn't have possibly thought that would work?"

"Then why did you try?"

"I um . . . I just did. I will take you somewhere else."

"Where exactly would that be?" asked Joker annoyed.

Batman thought for a moment, "Denny's sounds good, but we'd run into the same problem. How does Jack in the Box sound."

"Appropriate." said Joker with a shrug.

"Good. We can go through the drive through."

"Then find a nice place to park and eat right?"

"Sure."

It only took about another five minutes to get there and Batman drove around the restaurant to the drive through. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm. A double bacon cheeseburger sounds good."

Batman ordered him the cheeseburger with a side of fries and a coke, then drove to the window.

"Why didn't you get anything."

"I'm fine." lied Batman. Truth was, he was starving, but he didn't like the idea of eating with the Joker.

A woman peaked her head out the window and smiled ear to ear once she saw who it was ordering food.

"OMG! Batman! I can't believe this! I am such a huge fan!"

Batman smiled at her, "Thank you. You are the reason I do what I do."

"Oh my goodness! Please, your meal is on me."

"Oh I couldn't possibly."

"Please! It's the least I can do." she begged, her big brown eyes pleading with him.

"Well, alright." said Batman and she handed him the bag of food and the drink, to which he handed it over to the Joker who struggled to hold everything. Batman had forgotten he had hand cuffed him.

"Can I have your autograph?" she squealed.

"Of course. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yes!"

Joker sat there annoyed with Batman and this stupid girl who was taking up his time. He leaned over Batman and smiled at her. "Hey! Want mine too doll face!"

The woman shrieked and backed away from the window.

Batman shoved Joker back and called out to the girl.

"It's fine! I am taking him back to Arkham right now."

"He escaped this morning didn't he?" asked the girl.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just kill him!" said the girl coldly.

Batman stared at her for a moment before answering. "Because if I killed him, there would be a new murderer in this city, and this city doesn't need another one." and with that, he rolled up his window and sped off.

Joker stared at him for several minutes, and Batman ignored him, glaring daggers out his windshield.

"They just don't understand you now do they?" began the Joker. "They just want what comes easy. Of course they do. They are all so lazy. If someone gives you trouble, just kill them. It is so much easier. So much more fun." he said with a laugh. "But that is not you now is it? Why can't they understand that?! Sure you could kill me, but that would be murder, and you are no murderer. Bone crusher yes, but no murderer. It's against your moral code. You don't do what's easy, you do what's right. Do they appreciate that? No! They want what's easy. Not what's right."

"Shut up Joker."

"What?! I am agreeing with you! All I am saying is that perhaps you are too good for these _people_."

Batman wasn't sure what Joker was up to. It wasn't like him to be saying such things to try and lift his spirits. Surely there had to be a darker motivation for him trying to be a comfort. Still, it was as though the Joker was reading his very thoughts. And he knew that too.

"Come now Sweetcakes. I know that is what you were thinking. Like I said, we are not so different you and I. We have different views yes, but we are driven by the same force."

"And what would that be."

"To make a point of course. My point is that all people are shallow, and when it comes down to it, they will always disappoint, while your point is that people are naturally good, and will fight for whats right. Well, I think we can both agree that we are both wrong and both right in ways. My drive is the want to cause chaos. And your drive, well you say you want peace, but that isn't exactly right now is it? You crave chaos almost as much as I do. In different ways yes, but chaos all the same. I do what I do to get your attention, and you do what you do to -"

"Shut up Joker!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Admit it Bats! You like having me around just as much as I like having you around. Why else would you keep me alive after all I've done? You won't ever admit it to yourself, but you lust for our relationship. It distracts you from your boring everyday life."

"Joker. I mean it."

"No! I am done with this! How much more do I have to do before you get it in your head? I hate you! And I love to hate you. Just as you love to hate me. We are alone without each other, and I bring out the Batman in you."

Batman turned off the road and parked the batmobile just off the highway. So many things were running through his head. It was true, Joker brought out parts of him he had never seen, some of which were perhaps even the best of him. But he had also brought out the worst, or what he hoped would be the worst. He wanted to argue, but he couldn't think of anything to say. The Joker just waited patiently there, curious at what he would say or do. Batman stared at him, struggling with his words, sneering all the while.  
"Just admit it Batman. I am your high."

"What do you want with me Joker?" asked Batman irritated.

Joker sighed and looked away from him. "If you haven't gotten it by now, then I wont bother." and he sipped on his drink.

Batman narrowed his brows at him and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, are we going to go back to the park or not?" asked the Joker, still not looking at him.

"You can eat here."

"But-!" said Joker in a panic.

"Just shut up!" Batman snapped. Joker didn't feel much for eating anymore. He looked down at his food and felt like this whole night was a waist of time. Then, steadily that car turned back onto the highway. They made a right turn, a left, another right and finally they were there, back at the park. Batman ducked out of the Batmobile and and walked around the car to Joker's side. He opened the door for him again and Joker jumped out, still holding his food. He fallowed Batman to a bench and they sat. Before Joker could open his bag, Batman turned to him and unlocked the hand cuffs, placing them to his other side and he turned his gaze to the Batmobile.

Joker watched him out of the corner of his eye while eating his hamburger. After he was half way finished, he looked down at the food then back over to Batman, then back down to his food. He stuck a hand in his bag and pulled out the french fries and turned them towards Batman. He hadn't noticed for a few second, but he looked at Joker for a moment, then down to the ground and he slipped his hand into the bag and took out a couple french fries, and began to chew them. Man he was so hungry. Much hungrier than he thought he was. Once those salty potato stick hit his lips, his stomach let out a loud growl. Joker chuckled and continued to eat his cheeseburger.

"I told you to order something." he said with a smile.

"Shut up."


	3. Inmate Riot

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride back, and Joker just stared out the window, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he leaned on the door. He was definitely not being himself. His pouting wasn't even his pouting. Usually he pouted like a child, but now he was just quiet. When they got back to Arkham Asylum, the security guards were surprised to see him and cautiously took him from Batman. They bound The Jokers hands behind his back, and the Joker did nothing to retaliate.

"We got it from here Batman. Thank you." said one of the security guards. He was much larger than Batman, heavily built and towered over the Joker. Even so, he knew better than to underestimate the Joker, and kept his guard up as they took him away. Batman stood there, waiting for something. Some remark from the Joker like "see you soon bats!" or just something. But no. Nothing came, and it oddly enough unsettled Batman.

* * *

When he got back to the Batcave, he decided then and there that he would go visit Joker the next night. Perhaps play a board game or something. He wasn't sure why he wanted to do it. Perhaps it would keep Joker from attacking anyone out of boredom. He seemed rather distressed about Batman ignoring him for the past two years. It was stupid to feel bad for him, but he couldn't help himself.

Harley sat there holding Poison Ivy in her arms, a sneer written clearly over her face. She had been watching the news to see if Joker was up to anything. She was surprised to hear that he had broken out of the asylum just the morning before. He hadn't tried anything for almost two whole years, and suddenly now he broke out? Then it came clear. Batman was back, and he already had taken Joker back in. It was pathetic.

"How could I have ever loved that man?! He is pathetic! I can't believe this! Not out even two days and he is back in! Taken from that stupid rat with wings!"

"It doesn't surprise me. He is quite infatuated with him."

"I know! I mean, he had this-" she wailed, pointing at her self, " for years! Was it good enough? No! He only ever used me and I let myself get used!" she shouted, slamming her fist down on the arm rest of the sofa. "He would much rather spend his time with that flying rodent than with me. Only the girl who lost her job and killed and did everything he asked of her! I even caught the Batman, but did I get a hug for it? NO! I got pushed out a window."

"I know. Tt is fucked up Harley, but you shouldn't be wasting your time on him. He doesn't deserve you."

"I know. It just sucks. I mean we even have a kid together and he can't even ever know."

"Yeah. It's for the best." said Ivy, sitting up to pat her on the back.

"I know. It's just, I am so angry. I wish I never met the freak in the first place! I just feel like I am losing my self whenever I think about him. I am afraid that he'll have his arms open, asking me back and I will go running to him like usual."

"Well, there is a way we could make sure that never happens. But _you_ have to do it."

* * *

Harley stared at her for a moment, her eyes misting over, till suddenly, a smile spread across her face.

The Joker lied in his bed, cuddling into himself as his body ached with pain. The security had done a number on him this time, and it kept him up through most of the night. Any part of his body he lied on would ache even more, his discolored skin swollen and tender. His face was marked in purple and blue, his eyes trimmed darker than usual. He was sure they had broken several ribs as well. He had been kicked in his head several times, causing blood to squirt out, and spill over the side of his face. He felt exhausted, yet he couldn't sleep. No matter how much he wanted to. Usually he loved pain, but it had to be from the right person or the right occasion. Batman as such. If it had been him, he would be smiling with pleasure, not shaking with pain.

He wondered when he would see Batman again. Dd he really want to? Joker was quite upset with him for the other night. But what should he expect. Mr. goodness. Mr. teachers pet. Always got to do the right thing. Joker wasn't worth breaking the rules for. And that was what hurt him the most. He could take the beatings, but not Batman's rejection. Not Batman's neglect. He had no idea why he had these feelings for him. The Bat's didn't give him the attention he deserved.

Whatever. He was done with him anyway. Batman and the Joker. What was he thinking? It was over rated.

Yet, as his door opened, and the dim hallway light cast a familiar shadow over his room, his heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten his anger towards Batman, and smiled ear to ear, working through the physical pain it brought him.

"Oh Batsy? You decided to show. How delightful."

"I had some questions for you."

"Really? Does our meetings always have to deal with business? Our relationship will never go forward if we never make time for more pleasurable things." he chuckled.

"Forgive me for not caring."

Joker fumed, struggling to stand and he faced Batman. Batman was taken back at the state of him. He felt something tugging at his heart as his eyes moved over Jokers battered body. He stood hunched over, gripping on his side. "That is it!" the Joker began. "I am done with this one sided relationship! If you don't want to put any effort in then I am done." The Joker crossed his arms over his chest. "I could see now you only use me! Well, I am worth more than that dammit!" he hissed.  
Batman stared at him as he dragged on with his rant, taking note of the way Joker flared his nose, and waved his hands about, pouting like a child, and the corners of his mouth turned up for a moment. He advanced on Joker who stopped once he noticed the look on Batman's face.

"What?" asked Joker as he saw the little smile on Batman's face.

Batman shook his head and coughed for a moment to clear his throat. "Nothing. Who did this to you?"

"Did what? Oh this? What do you care?" asked Joker turning away from him and crossing his arms back over his chest.

Batman put a hand on his shoulder, but Joker yanked away from him, which shot pains through out his ribs. He bent down a bit, trying to stop the yelp that wanted to escape from him, and forced himself to laugh to cover it up. Batman glared for a moment. He wanted to yank his ass over to him and tell him to knock his shit off. Stop acting like a child. But he knew that would just make things worse. He would have to go about it a different way.

He gently slipped his hand into the Joker's and gave a gentle tug. "Come here and let me look at you."

Joker felt heat rise up in his cheeks, and he slowly turned to face Batman. "I'm fine." said Joker. "Not the first time I've been jumped by the good security guards here, and if I am forced to stay, it won't be the last."

"The security did this to you?" asked Batman with concern.

"Yeah. Right after you dropped me off and left me." The Joker looked away from him. Batman's eyes caressed his features, taking note of every bump and bruise, and the trail of brick red blood, chipping away in pieces down from his right temple to his jaw line. Batman's brain kind of shut off. His only thoughts put on the man in front of him. His hand came up and softly touched Joker's face, and Joker looked at him in surprise. The feel of Batman's glove on his face made an electric wave run through him. He winced, and Batman misinterpreted. He moved away his hand and the Joker felt disappointed. Then he felt his heart warm as Batman pulled his glove off and with his bare hand, he placed it back on Joker's cheek. His hand was large and warm, holding his the side of his face perfectly. Joker closed his eyes and smiled, leaning into his hand.

"Does that hurt?" asked Batman nervously.

"Yes." said Joker, as if he actually liked it, which in all truth, he lavished it.

Oh God, Batman felt wave after wave of different emotions battling inside his heart. He was going to snatch his hand away in panic, but Joker brought his hands up and grasped onto Batman's hand, nuzzling into his palm. Batman felt Joker's hand, bare from his own gloves, as they always took them away in the asylum, and he felt it soft and gentle, which was never something Joker ever was. Soft and gentle. It felt perfect over his, and Batman felt his heart flutter. This couldn't be happening. He felt himself panicking, and he tried to brush it aside. He needed to keep his cool, but then, Joker's lips puckered, and he placed a soft kiss on Batman's palm. Joker smiled up at him, brushing his thumb of Batman's knuckles. Batman's eyes were lost. How could this be happening? No way it could be happening.

Joker looked deeply into his eyes, and watched the war within them. Steadily, he brought Batman's hand down and leaned forward onto the tips of his toes. His eyes closed, lips softly puckered, and Batman swallowed nervously. He didn't know what to do. His head was screaming for him to move, but his legs wouldn't go. Joker came closer and closer, his poor face discolored and swollen over his left cheek, his lip split on the side. Batman could feel a rage take over him. A rage over the people who had done this. This was no way to treat a patient.

Batman shoved the Joker aside, making him land on the bed as commissioner Gordon walked into the room. "What is going on here?" he asked, looking at the state of the Joker, hunched over and holding his side.

"That's my Bat's for you." said Joker, and he laughed wildly.

"Batman! Did you do this?!"

"No." said Batman calmly. "I came to ask him about how he escaped, and I found him like this. It was the security team."

"Is that right?" asked Gordon in disbelief.

"I am afraid so."

"Is this true Joker?"

"Every word. God's honest truth!" said Joker, and he laughed again, deep and slow.

"Hmmm. Could you point the guards out?"

"What?!" asked Joker offended. "I am no rat. No busy body, no tale bearer! How dare you accuse me of such! But if you must know, I think I could point them out to you." he chuckled.

"That would be nice." said Gordon. "Perhaps you could also tell us how you escaped."

"Come now Gordon. A magician never reveals his tricks."

"Joker." said Batman sternly.

"Oh alright. I had a little help. Okay a lot of help." laughed Joker. "I _could_ point them out as well. Heaven knows I owe them for what they did to my face."  
"The same people who helped you escape, did this to you as well?" asked Batman rather seriously.

"Yep. Well, a few of them anyway."

"Tell us who it was. Now!" demanded Batman. He felt his rage blasting back into him. He wanted to find whoever it was that did this to the Joker and make them pay!

"Take me out and I will show you."

"No. Just give us the names."  
"Oh, my brain is all fuzzy. I can't recall the names, but I do remember the faces." he said with a smile.

"Of course you do."

"Oh please Batman. I will be on my best behavior, and you know I am a man of my word. Pretty please." The Joker tangled his hands together and batted his eye lashes at him.

Batman just stared, his rage steadily fading as the Joker lightened his mood. "No."

"But wonder if they come back?!"

Batman growled under his breath, which sent a wave of pleasure through Joker. "Oh, I do love it when you're angry." he smiled.

Batman was about to tell him to shut up when the light to his sell shut off. In fact, the whole east side of Arkham Asylum went dark and the doors of patients slid open. Batman rushed passed Gordon and into the main hall, leading out to the colder sack of prison cells reaching two stories high. He looked in horror as each prisoner came out of their cell, and his ears pricked up as an all too familiar voice, high in pitch, began to talk over the inner come.

"Hey everyone! Harley Quin here! Look, I've been thinking lately that I am about sick and tired of this cat mouse game between Bats and Mr. J. Like who do they think they are? It's like we don't exist or something! Joker gets special attention, and for what?. . . Exactly! Will I'm sick of it! Who ever brings me Batman and Mr. J alive, will get a juicy sweet reward!" giggled Harley. "So make it quick!"

Batman hardly recognized most of the inmates that came running at him. There was Zsasz and Johnathan Crane (aka Scarecrow) who had been there longer than the Joker. Other than that, he had faint ideas who were the other twelve running at him, and jumping down at him from above.

Batman guarded himself, and began to throw punches left and right. He shot his grapple and zoomed up onto the second level. Turning he began to throw his Bat Darts, tranquilizing several of the inmates, then he threw his batarang, purposefully missing several people on the way out, knowing they would duck out of the way, and it came flying back, hitting them in the back of their skulls, making them double over, and Batman caught the batarange and placed it back on his belt. Gordon came rushing over, firing his gun, aiming for inmates knees. On the other side of the doors, they could hear pounding, but Harley must have locked them from the man control room.

"Come on! You are all suckers!" she screamed through the inner com. "I mean how many of you idiots does it take to take down a bat!"

Batman was too busy focusing on Gordon that he hadn't noticed that Zsasz had gotten behind him.

"Hello Batman." he said softly. "Will I be able to add another scar onto my flesh tonight? I would mark it in bat form just for you."

"I'm flattered." said Batman flatly.

Joker snatched the gun from Gordon's hand and aimed it at Zsasz, shooting off a few rounds. Zsasz toppled over with holes in both sides of his chest, blood spewing from his body. Batman looked to see if it had been Gordon who shot him, but he was met with Joker's eyes, red under the light. They had been fierce for a moment, then changed once he saw he had shot Zsasz and Batman was alright. Joker smiled at him then handed the gun to Gordon, and faced the mob.

"Get behind me." he said with a grin and he put his fists up. Batman couldn't believe it. He looked so lanky from this distance, the red emergency lights casting their shadows, not to mention the fact that he was clearly exhausted. Still, he went on, punching through the crowed as Gordon watched his back, putting in an uppercut here and a jab there. Batman looked over to Zsasz for a moment, who was choking on his own blood, then back to Joker and jumped from the edge, gliding to get between him and the crowed of prisoners. Half of them were on the floor with holes through there knee caps, including the Scarecrow. The rest were advancing in.

"I'm out of ammo." Gordon whispered harshly.

"Well, don't let them know that." said Joker with a grin.

"Come on! This is so pathetic! All of you are on the naughty list!" began Harley. "Guess I will have to release more inmates!" she sang.

"Well, what should we do Bats?" asked Joker.

"She's your girlfriend."

Joker narrowed his eyes at him. "Nah. We haven't been dating for a while, besides, I never really cared for her."

"Really? Your constant abuse towards her didn't give me any inclination."

"Hey! She was abusive too! She has hit me, and called me names."

"You poor thing." remarked Gordon sarcastically.

"I don't need your two cents! I mean, the last time we saw each other she jumped my bones then had disappeared for almost a year, then showed up like it was nothing. Oh, I made her pay alright. Acted like I hadn't even noticed."

Batman had taken note of his remark on Harley and he wondered for a moment if she could have possibly – no. The idea of the Joker having a child out there was too much right at the moment. Sounds of gun fire rose up on the other side of the doors, and screams began to grow. Then, the doors opened, and more inmates piled in.

"Grab Gordon!" shouted Batman to Joker. Joker was taken back for a moment, then reached behind himself and gripped onto Gordon's arm.

"Hey!" said Gordon, but before he could tare his arm away, Batman wrapped an arm around Joker and shot his grapple up to the second story. They jumped over the railing and the inmates chased after them up the stairs, blocking them from going anywhere but up.

"Any other brilliant ideas Batsy?"

Batman reached inside his belt and pulled out a smoke pellet, throwing it to the ground. Smoke instantly burst from the pellet, shrouding them in a cloud. Batman wrapped his arm around Joker's waist again, and Joker wrapped his arms around Batman's neck, holding on as he wasn't sure what he was about to do. Batman launched off the railing, and quickly grappled to the ceiling, swinging them across the room. He leaned back, sticking his boots out, smashing the window in front of them as they flew through, and he let go of Joker, who held on tightly, allowing Batman to open up his cape and glide down to this Batmobile. Their feet hit the ground and before Joker could say anything, or do anything, Batman shoved him inside the car.

"Computer. Take Joker home."

"Yes Sir."

"What?" asked Joker.

Batman locked eyes with Joker, and in a very slow, and low voice, he said, "If you lay a hand on Alfred, I will kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it Batsy."

"I mean it." he growled.

"Scouts honor." he said wit ha half hearted salute.

Batman was in no mood to joke around, but that seemed to be the only thing Joker could ever do. He leaned away from the car and Joker panicked for a moment.

"What are you doing?!"

"I am going back for Gordon."

"Why?"

"Because he is my friend." and with that, he ran back to the Asylum. Joker shook his head. Batman was going to go back in there and get himself killed. All for that stupid cop. He wasn't worth it. The Batmobile began to drive, but he didn't want to go. He wanted out. He wanted to go back and make sure Batman didn't do anything stupid but the doors locked on him and the middle of the steering wheel opened, spraying out a gas that hit him directly in the face. Joker felt dizzy and and he began to cough as the smoke dried up his throat. He struggled to stay alert, but his world went black.


	4. Confrontation

Gordon jumped off the second floor, hitting hard, rolling, then jumped up onto his feet. He ignored the pain shooting through his shins and ran for the door, just as Batman launched back through the window of the asylum. "What the fuck Batman!" Gordon shouted at him as he landed.

Batman said nothing, but took his hand and ran through the door. More guards came running to them, open fire on the inmates. Gordon felt hope, till suddenly, a thunderous roar came echoing through the halls, and bodies came flying at them. Bane stood just outside the hallway entering into the next room of holding sells. His body was so large, they could only see from his feet to his upper back, thick with muscle, and scarred from the many wounds he's carried in his life.

"Who let his ass out!" screamed Gordon. "He was on the other side of the building! I am too old for this shit!"

Batman sprinted across the hallway, and launched himself feet first into Bane's lower back, making him fall over to his stomach. Security guards continued shooting at the cell mates, some firing tranks, some firing ammo. Bane rushed at Batman and threw his hand back, sending Batman flying. He hit hard against the stone wall and fell to his knees. His head spun, and his back would not move.

The security was losing, outnumbered and now outgunned as the inmates got behind them, knocking them out and taking their weapons.

Batman wasn't sure on what to do. If all the sells were open in the asylum, that would mean hell trying to put them all back. It was bad enough Bane got out, and who knew who else did. Batman knew most of the inmates like Riddler and Penguin were all spread out through the different parts of the master holding sells, either deep underground, or high in the top floors, and if Harley had released them all, oh the hell it would bring. However, each side of the Asylum had their own control systems, so it seemed improbable that she did without getting caught.

Gordon gripped onto Batman and pulled him up. "Come on!" he screamed. Gripping onto this grapnel gun, he shot it up to the window, shattering it and zoomed up with Gordon in his arm. He placed Gordon down who clung on to the window as Batman dug in his utility belt. He pulled out a flash bang grenade. "Close your eyes."

Gordon did as he was told and Batman threw the grenade down to the ground. Everyone below saw a bright flash and became disoriented. Batman then dropped down, drop kicking Bane in the head, and finishing him off with a hammer fist, knocking him out. He looked at the other inmates, just coming too, and he cursed silently to himself. It was going to be a long night.

When the Batmobile arrived inside the Batcave, it informed Alfred of it's contents. Alfred rushed inside, rifle in hand and opened the door to the Batmobile. He gasped at the site of Joker leaned over to the side.

"It's true!" he exclaimed. "Computer! What happened?"

"Master Bruce told me to take him home."

"Why? Where is he?"

"Arkham Asylum."

Joker began to stir, and his eyes fluttered opened. "Oh my head." he slurred, and he closed his eyes tightly, placing both palms on his forehead as he leaned back in the chair. Alfred could now see the swollen and bruised up parts of his face, and he was taken back by it. Perhaps it had been Batman who did that to him. It took several minutes, but he then realized that he was not alone. His head snapped to the side and he smiled when he saw Alfred, the front of the shotgun just inches from his nose.

"Why hello Alfie. Nice to see you."

"What the hell happened!"

"Am I in the Batcave? Oooo. Nice. Could use some decoration."

"What happened?!" snapped Alfred.

"Well, long story short, my craaazy ex let out all the inmates to Arkham so they could capture me and Batman and take us to her. Unfortunately for her, my Bats isn't so easy to capture, and he threw me into his car. The idiot knocked me out and ordered it to come home as he went in to save that officer person he is so fond over."

"Now why would he want to send you here?"

"How should I know doll face. Maybe he is taken a liking to me." said Joker with a smile to which a girl would give while talking about her crush.

"So all the inmates are out and he is there taking them down?"

"Oh yes. So I suggest if you want to save him, you get that gun out of my face and come with me."

"And you care so much about him." said Alfred in disbelief.

"Excuse me, I care a lot about him thank you! Besides, if anyone is going to knock off the Batman, it's going to be me. Now -" began Joker, jumping up,while he threw his hand up knocking the gun out of Alfred's hands, and it whirled into the air, landing perfectly in Joker's hands. "-get in."

Alfred eyed him suspiciously then stood straight, taking on his butler demeanor. "Very well Sir." and as quick as a flash, he threw his arm around, gripping onto the gun and he threw his knee up into Joker's gut, doubling him over. Joker let go of the rifle and laughed. "But I get to drive." added Alfred and he stepped over Joker and into the car.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Alfie."

"You know, when you get there, you will probably get shot at."

"Probably." said Joker standing up.

"Then why go?" asked Alfred, and he rose a brow quizzically.

"For my Batsy of course."

"If you like him so much, why not turn yourself into a model citizen?"

Joker gave a saddened smile at Alfred. "It's far too late for that."

Alfred felt a hint of pity for him. If Joker truly was feeling the weight of all he did, then maybe he was becoming better. "Well, just so you know, I believe Master Bruce prefers the company of women."

Joker burst with laughter, waving his hand as to brush the thought away. "Oh please. If he really prefer the company of women, he would be on a yacht filled with dames or out clubbing every night instead of chasing me around. He craves me, just as much as I do him."

Alfred fought the smile that tried to spread across his face. "Very well sir."


	5. The First Kiss

Batman's head was throbbing, his eyes unable to focus on much in front of him. He had most of the inmates unconscious on the floor, (if not tied up hanging from the ceiling) and left the rest to the GCPD to deal with. His attention was now on Harley, and getting her before she escaped, which in all honesty, she probably had. He had checked the East side control room, but all that remain there was a dead security guard. He quickly checked the outside cameras and was surprised at what he saw. He rushed out and through another window, gliding down to Joker who was confronting Harley.

"Oh! Hey Bats!" Joker called out to him. "Look who I found sneaking about."

"What are you doing here?!" Batman snapped.

"Now now Batsy. No need to be so rude. I came to rescue you."

"But I ordered the Batmobile to take you home!"

"Yes but Alfie overwrote it."

"Alfred? Is he here?!" asked Batman in a panic.

"Yes. He ran in about five minutes ago."

"And you let him go alone?!"

Joker put his hands up, "Hey now. I didn't let him do anything. He ordered me to stay in the car. I was just trying to be a good boy." he said with a smile. "Then I saw Harley here and wanted to confront her. Did I do good Batsy!"

Batman stared into Joker who then seemed like a dog, hoping he had done the right thing and would be praised for it.

"Oh why don't you two just run off into the sunset already?!" shouted Harley furious. "You make me sick!"

"Oh come on Harleykins. You know you don't mean that. You worship me. Come to daddy and give him a hug yeah?"

"Never! I hate you! You ruined my life!"

"Come come now. It wasn't all that bad."

"You made me lose my job!"

"It's boring there anyway."

"You pushed me out the window! You smacked me countless times! Called me the worst names! You are a monster and I let you turn me into one too!"

Harley began to sob and Joker began to laugh. "Hahaha! You aren't seriously blaming me for your life choices now are you?!" His eyes became stern, locking with hers, his smile turned down into a deep frown. "You are the one who decided to believe me. You were so pathetic Harley. It was so easy to manipulate you, and you made it that way. You are the one who decided to trust me. You are the one who helped me escape. You are the one that kept coming back over and over again when I made it so clear, that I only wanted you around for my amusement."

"Joker!" snapped Batman. He didn't much care for Harley, but even he thought Joker was going too far.

Harley looked blankly at him, as if her mind were shutting down. Joker and Batman stood quietly, waiting on what she would do, as they both were quite curious. The sound of bullets echoed through their silents, and a cheer began to rise inside the building.

"Well?!" asked Joker impatiently.

"I hate you." she said softly.

"Well, doesn't quite bother me any." said Joker with a smile.

Her mouth opened again, and for a moment, nothing came out. Then it came out small, hardly even a whisper, "I am so glad I kept her a secret."

Batman looked at her taken back, as Joker glared in confusion, unsure of what she meant, however, before either of them could ask, they were distracted by a thunderous crunch of branches untwirling, and stretching outward. Then in one swift movement, they were flung forward, flying through the air. Batman reached for Joker who was not paying attention. He screamed as he realized where he was about to land. Batman however took him by his foot, and pulled him in, wrapping one arm around Joker's back and the other around his neck, shielding him from the wall they were about to collide into. Batman hit hard, and they fell to the ground. His world went blurry again, and he could hardly move. Joker crawled out from underneath him, and turned him to his back.

He looked back to where Harley was, but she was gone. Batman moaned and tried to sit up, but Joker put his hands on his shoulders. "Now now Batman. Take it easy. How many times have you been hit in the head tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Well stay here. Rest. Your Jokes gots this."

"My Jokes?"

"Yep sir-eee!" Joker stood and began to walk, humming to himself and Batman struggled onto his feet. Joker turned swiftly, throwing a back kick into Batman's stomach. "Stay down Batman!"

"Oh stop acting like you care. I have to go in there."

"Of course I care Bat! Who else can keep up with my crazy?!"  
"Joker. I have no time for this! Move out of the way."

"No!"

Batman looked at Joker with annoyance, but calmed himself when he was reminded of the state Joker's face was in. If he was in pain, Joker was excellent at hiding it. "Joker. Please move."

"No way!" said Joker and he crossed his arms over his chest. Batman threw a punch into Joker's stomach, another one of his ribs cracking on the impact, and even he let out a yelp. He tumbled to the ground, choking back tears. Even so, it was much better when Batman was the source of his physical pain. Sure it hurt, but it gave him pleasure as well.

Batman wanted to stoop down and make sure he was alright, but he kept on walking. Joker grabbed Batman's boot and stared coldly at him. "Will you just stop being the tough guy for one second! They have it all handled in there. They don't need you! Think of your self for a change."

"And you think you are in any better shape than me?"

"Maybe if you would stop punching me I would be! You have to take better care of yourself you numb skull! I can't fight you when you can barely even stand! Look at you!"

Batman was in bad shape, and he was pretty sure he had a gnarly concussion, but he had been through worse.

"I can handle myself."

Joker narrowed his eye brows at him, anger rising at his stubbornness. "Fine! You want to go then go!" He let go of Batman and stood with great effort. Batman could see he was in great pain, and he felt, despite himself, guilty for it. He reached a hand out for him, but Joker swatted it away. "What are you doing?! Just get out of here. Go save your precious officers." Batman sighed and turned away. Joker let out an enraged cry and threw himself on Batman, pinning him down on his back. "You are such an idiot! You aren't going to be any help to them!"

"Joker, get off!" Batman warned. Joker could hear the restraint in his voice, trying to keep himself calm. It only made him laugh.  
"If you are angry, let it out Batsy." he laughed. Maybe if he kept Batman occupied with himself, he could stall him from going in.

"I don't have time for this." said Batman, not wishing to hurt Joker any further.

"I do. I have all the time in the world." said Joker with a smirk.

Batman threw an elbow behind him, and Joker dodged it. "I say, I quite like having you pinned down, though I do prefer being your catcher myself.

Batman's face turned bright red, "Shut up." What a pervert. He thrashed beneath him, throwing Joker off his back. He turned quickly and pinned Joker to the ground, hands gripping hard onto his wrists. Joker refused to look at him, and Batman grew even more frustrated.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"They will be the death of you, you know." Joker said softly.

"If anyone is going to be the death of me, it's going to be you." said Batman.

"Oh yeah!" said Joker glaring up at him. "You are lucky we aren't together, because I'd smother you in your sleep!"

"If we were together, I'd let you."

Joker's eyes went wide at the comment, and Batman gave him a smile.

"Was that a joke? Are you joking now?"

"Maybe." Batman fought back a smile.

"Well, well, well, Batsy. Seems like I may be rubbing off on you after all. Too bad I am not rubbing you off."

Batman about choked on air and he leaned away from Joker who in return threw his head back and laughed.

"Come here Sweetcakes." said Joker, and he wrapped his arms around Batman's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Batman's eyes went wide, his body refusing to move. His head was blank, and Joker let him go. "Oh my. Did I break you?" he said amusingly. He batted his eye lashes at Batman, and Batman gulped hard. He had never thought that this would ever happen. This was not a thing running around in his head. Sure he enjoyed the Joker's company at times, and he didn't want him to get hurt, and he wanted to keep him safe, and sure Joker was a handsome man, but Bruce Wayne saw a lot of attractive guys; didn't mean he was sexually in want of them.

Batman was just taken back. He had no idea what to do. His head was yelling for him to punch Joker right in his face and take off, flee away from there, while the other side of him wanted him to stay. Joker smiled sweetly at Batman and leaned in again, placing the softest kiss on Batman's lips. Batman felt him self sink. His eyes closed, and he leaned into Joker, making their lips press harder into each other. The idea of kissing Joker. His Joker. Oh he was his. He had to be. He had no idea how much he wanted it. Craved it. But then, the sound of footsteps came running near and Batman came to his senses. He opened his eyes and leaned away from Joker, quickly standing up. Joker felt like screaming. He had finally done it. He kissed his Batman, and Batman had taken it much better than he had hoped. Joker figured he'd be punched, or shoved, or something. But no. Batman actually kissed him back, but now, he looked up at him, shame covering Batman's eyes, and Joker felt for the first time in a very very long time, like weeping.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Gordon. "Batman! We have control of the building again. Where have you been?!"

"I was -" but he had no time to finish as Alfred came jumping through the window above them. He landed perfectly on his feet and straightened himself up. His face was covered with one of Bruce's old masks.

"There you are Sir. I was looking every where for you."

"Why did you go in? You are not as young as you used to be you know." Batman stated, clearly upset.

"Happy to know you have confidence in me Sir."

"Someone could have seen you."

"No one did thanks for your extra cowl you keep stashed in the batmobile."

"No, like just seen you. You look ridiculous in just my cowl."

Joker snickered behind Batman, but Alfred wasn't amused.

"Who is this?" asked Gordon.

"My friend." said Batman. "Is everyone alright?"

"Well, the ones that made it. But the prisoners are back in their cells. Well the ones that arent dead or critically injured."

"Good."

"So, am I going back in then?" asked Joker.

"No." said Batman, turning to him.

"No? Why not?" asked Gordon.

"Well as I see it, we can't trust a lot of people, even ones working for you. Harley has a bounty on Joker's head and as long as he is here, he won't be safe."

"So what is your idea then?"

"He can come with me. I will hide him where no one will find him."

"That is a bit unorthodox Batman." said Gordon. Joker was happier than ever, and as Alfred looked over at him, he immediately saw a puppy waging his tale.

"Oh yes! Please may I go! Please!" he begged. He got on his knees and entangled his fingers together, giving his biggest puppy eyes to Gordon.

"Batman, you can't really think I will accept this do you?"

"Just until I can capture Harley."

"And what exactly do I tell everyone else?"

"Tell them what you think they want to hear. Tell him he's locked up far from anyone's reach. In a hole so deep he will never see light again."

"I just don't know. How will you keep him from breaking out?"

"Gordon. It's me." Batman gave Gordon a smile, whom in return rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"This has bad idea written all over it, but you are right. Until we can find Harley, and weasel out the crooks working for Arkham, than we are gonna have to lay him low for a while."

Joker began to jump in the air, screaming with joy, but only for a moment before he collapsed with a yelp. He gripped onto his side and stayed on the ground, smiling all the while, and chuckled to himself. He couldn't be more giddy.

"We need to go." said Alfred. "I'll bring the car around."

"No. We can walk to the batmobile. I don't want any attention drawn to us."

"But Batman! My sides hurt too much. Could you carry me?" he asked sweetly.

"Really?"

"Please." said Joker, batting his eye lashes at him. Batman let out an annoyed sigh and picked Joker up in his arms. Joker wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled. Gordon couldn't believe how ridiculous their relationship was., and how absurd the situation he found himself in.

Batman carried Joker all the way to the car, feeling quite humiliated, and he wasn't even sure why. He calmed himself down, and focused on getting to the car without being spotted, which was hard to do as Joker kept rubbing their cheeks together with a smile. Oh, that was probably why he felt humiliating.

"Stop it." he snapped. Joker leaned away and gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, I am so happy I am going home with you. What should we do first? Have a boys night? Netflix and chill? Poker? Clubbing? Tell me Darling, what do rich play boys do at night when they aren't off fighting evil?"

"We sleep."

"Oh?! Well, cuddling up next to you sounds real good too."

"You are insane if you think that is ever going to happen."

"Oh? Haven't you heard? I am insane silly."

"Right." Batman smiled and Joker let out a laugh.

Batman let Joker down opened the back door of the batmobile for him. He climbed inside and sprawled himself on the seat. "You want to come back here with me and have some fun while your chauffeur drives us home."

"I hate you." said Batman and he closed the door.

"I resent that remark boy." said Alfred over his shoulder as he got into the drivers seat. Joker gave a little chuckled and relaxed. Batman got in last in the shot gun seat, and refused to look or even acknowledge Joker till they got back home. Damn Joker. He really was going to be the death of him.


	6. Faded Memories

Joker stay down in the seat, finding a comfortable position. He wanted to mess with Batman, maybe tug at his ears from the back or make mouth noises, but he also didn't want to push his luck. Even he could tell when enough was enough, and Batman had enough jokes for one day. He could practically feel Batman's annoyance and uncertainty radiating from him. So instead, he rested, and the more he did, the more the aches and pains began to grow. He could feel his ribs, perhaps three, maybe even four cracked by the very least. His head throbbed as well as his back from the impact Ivy had made with the tree branch, and he was sure Batman was in more pain than he was as he took the impact of the wall they were thrown against. If he was he didn't show it though. Batman just stared out the window, doing his best to keep himself calm and to figure out what to do with Joker once they got to his manor.

When they arrived in the bat cave, Batman ordered Joker to behave, and not to touch any of his things if he wanted to keep his hands. When Joker didn't respond he grew more annoyed and looked back to see that the Joker had fallen asleep, if only just, but the sound of Batman's voice stirred him and his eyes fluttered in a struggle to open. Batman looked at Joker, all battered and bruised, cuts here and there. Who knows what lied under his shirt. Getting out of the car, he opened Jokers door and Joker sat up with a yelp. "You and those guards sure like to do a number on me." he smiled as he gripped onto his side. "Of course, I much rather you the only one touching me."

"Get out."

"Fine fine. Just trying to lighten the mood." Joker stepped out of the car and fell into Batman's arms with a little choked down cry. One hand gripped tightly to Batman's upper arm while the other grabbed him by the waist. He breathed heavily and leaned his forehead against Batman's shoulder. Batman was taken back for a moment, not sure on what to do and he looked over at Alfred for a moment and flushed. Letting out a mental groan, he gently pushed Joker away from him and looked into his eyes. He could tell Joker was exhausted and in pain, even though he was smiling like an idiot.

"Come on." said Batman. He turned around and squatted down a bit.

"Oh? Piggy back ride!"

"Don't make me change my mind."

Joker held in an excited shriek with great effort and he carefully climbed up on Batman who wrapped his arms around his legs. Joker wrapped his arms around Batman's neck and he took him out of the Bat cave, much to Jokers protest as he wanted to check out Batman's things, but of course Batman would not allow that. He had half a mind to just knock his ass out and carry him through, but he thought better of it.

Batman instead carried him through the cave, up the elevator and through the secret entrance. Joker winced as batman carried him but he kept quiet. He was so damn tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so sleepy.

"Where am I staying Batsy?" he asked dozily.

"I have an extra room you can stay in."

"Really? No prison? No cage?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I'm Batman. I have a bat cave, not a dungeon."

Joker chuckled and leaned his cheek on Batman's shoulder, hugging him tighter. "Do you trust me not to run away?"

"I don't trust you with my tooth brush. Just shut up before I change my mind."

"Alright Batman." Joker said with a smile. Once they were upstairs, Batman and Alfred parted which took Batman back for a moment, wondering what he could possibly be doing. After getting Joker to his room, he put him down and flipped on the light. It was a decent sized room with a big window at the far end staring out into the forest. It contained a queen sized mattress with a dark blue comforter, a dresser, a vanity, and a large closet. To the right was the entrance into a bathroom.

"This room hasn't been used in a long time, but it should be stocked with towels and such."

Joker looked around and nearly wanted to cry. It had been so long since he slept in such a nice bed, and as he lay his eyes on it, he felt like he would fall asleep before even hitting the pillow. He was used to sleeping on hard springy mattresses on the floor or on the hard bed frames at the asylum, but he knew this bed would feel like heaven. He turned to Batman, giving him an honest and genuine smile.

"Thank you." he said softly.

Batman stared at him for a moment before smiling and giving him a nod. Joker walked over to the bed and Batman told him to hold on.

"Maybe you should bathe first."

Joker turned to him confused for a moment till he looked down at himself. He was covered in dirt and scratches. He waved it away though. He did smell and look quite filthy, but he was just so damn tired. "Nah. I'll shower tomorrow. Unless you want to join me now." he said with a mischievous smile.

Batman had a blank expression on his face for a moment before giving him a glare. He reached into his utility belt for something, but Alfred stepped inside the room and shoved his shoulder as he walked by Batman carrying a pair of cloths and a first aid kit.

Batman let out an annoyed growl and took his hand from his belt and let out a little pout. "Fine."

Joker smiled at how cute his Batman was and looked at Alfred. "Are those for me?!"

"Yes they are. I trust you are going to bathe so Master Bruce can dress your wounds. Then you can change into some clean cloths."

"Wait. Why am I dressing his wounds?" asked Batman.

"I would sir but I hurt my wrist and must go ice it."

"Doing what?"

"Oh, I don't remember."

"How convenient."

"There you are now Master Joker. Go in. There are towels in the cupboard and soap in the cabinet."

"Master Joker? I like you." said Joker with a smile.

Alfred handed him the clothing and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Thank you." said Joker as Alfred closed the door. Alfred then turned to Batman and handed him the first aid kit.

"Your wrist seem fine."

Alfred picked up his right hand and held it close to his chest. "Ow." Batman glared at him and sighed, taking the first aid kit.

"What clothes did you get him? They looked like mine."

"Well, he surely wouldn't fit in mine."

"Yes he would. He would fit better in yours probably. He is half my size."

"He may be thinner but he is taller than you."

"Yeah yeah. Wait, how do you know? I am taller than him with my boots on."

"Exactly."

"Hmm?"

"Good night sir."

"Wait. I really don't know what to do here." said Batman nervously.

"It's alright sir. I am sure he isn't going to try anything. Even if he wanted to, he is clearly not in the state for it. He is three stories up so he wont be going out the window and you have guard of the door."

"You clearly have not witnessed the length of this mans insanity."

"He needs to get patched up. Besides Master Bruce, if you can try and get on his good side, and from what I see that would not be a hard thing to do, maybe you might be able to help him."

"I have offered him help and he refused it."

"Because as you said that he said that he thought it was too late for him, however, these recent days, I think it's clear to see that he is changing."

"I just don't know Alfred."

"Look at it this way. Who would be the best person to watch over him? To put him on the right path? He is clearly real fond of you."

"Yeah, maybe a little too much." said Batman flatly.

Alfred shook his head. "Just do as I say. It's worth a try."

"Fine. Nice talk Dad."

Alfred smiled. "I don't care for the sarcasm boy. Good night."

"I don't care to stay the night with a criminal that keeps flirting with me. Good night."

Alfred left with a tehehe kind of smile and Batman growled in annoyance.

All the while, Joker was enjoying the hot water on his back. It felt amazing and he rested his forehead on the shower wall, closing his eyes as the water messaged his back. He had blacked out for a moment, and he jerked awake, his heart racing in his chest. He rubbed his eyes and scrubbed through his hair, wanting to get out so he could try out the bed. When he stepped out, the whole bathroom was filled with steam, and he could hardly see past his nose. He dried himself with the towel and grabbed the white boxers and pulled them on. His pale white skin made him self conscious at times, especially when he thought about what Batman would look like unclothed. He looked breathtaking in his mind. He knew he would be.

He stepped out of the bathroom to find Batman waiting for him and he smiled. Batman looked at Joker who had his blue striped pajama pants on, but no shirt. He held it in his hand though, and he was rubbing the towel through his hair with the other. Any anger or annoyance Batman held immediately dissipated as he looked at Jokers stomach and chest. He was slender, the outline of his ribs visible, black and purple bruises covering each side. He had slight abs, not too toned like Batman's were, but still visible. He had many scars ranging from a couple cm to several inches on his stomach and chest and a couple on his arms. One large scar about three inches long was planted on his left peck, just below his shoulder, and Batman remembered the time he had caught Joker with his baterange there. He had almost pierced his heart. That had to be the scar it left behind.

"Come sit down." he said softly and Joker took a seat on the bed. It was soft, yet firm and he he knew he was despite the pain he was in, going to have a better nights sleep that he has had in years. He put the towel down and looked up at Batman.

"Are you gonna wear that all night?" he asked, pointing at his cowel, then moving his finger up and down his whole outfit.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think it's fair."

"You think I care what's fair?" asked Batman, raising a brow.

Joker bit his bottom lip and reach his hands up to grab his cowel. Batman gripped onto his hands and pulled back, but stopped as Joker put out his lower lip in a pout. Batman closed his eyes, swallowing down his annoyance and uncertainty. Joker gently pulled on his cowel and Batman's face was revealed. Joker gawked at him, his mouth partly open. Bruce Wayne looked exhausted, and if it weren't for the black makeup around his eyes, he would notice the dark circles from lack of sleep. His sweaty hair was black as a raven's feather, his tired eyes the color of an angry sea. Joker placed the cowel down and Bruce looked away from him, his cheeks turning a bit red. Joker placed his hands on his cheeks and ventured his face with his eyes, before running a hand through his wet hair and wiping at the black make up with his thumb. It smeared the make up and he took the towel he used to dry himself with and wiped Bruce's eye with it. Bruce let Joker clean his face and Joker smiled. "It wont come off."

"It's a bit hard." he said and pulled away.

"You are much more handsome in person."

Bruce shook his head, feeling bashful for a moment. He just didn't know how to react. Everything was becoming so unreal.

"Let me take a look at you." said Bruce and he put the first aid kit down on the bed and opened it. He wasn't really sure how to help. Joker needed an actual hospital as there wasn't much he could do for cracked ribs with what he had here. Turning his attention back on Joker, he examined his face, and frowned. His cuts had stopped bleeding and only a few were deep enough for a band aid. He took one out of the kit and placed it gently on Joker's left cheek bone, and another on his right temple. All that was left was some swelling around his eyes and bruising. Then he looked down at both of his arms and noticed several old scars. Then he trailed down his chest and stomach. He placed a few band aids on his chest, but nothing needed sewn. It was the internal Bruce was worried about. He needed x rays on his ribs. He placed a gentle hand on Jokers right upper rib and Joker winced.

"You definitely have broken ribs."

Joker shrugged. "Eh. Nothing I haven't had before."

Bruce trailed his hand down, tracing every rib he had and took note that three had to be cracked and his last rib on the right side was shattered at the very tip. Joker felt tingles running up his back, arms and scalp as Bruce traced his ribs with a gentle touch. It was such a wonderful feeling.

"I don't know how you are able to walk let alone sit up. You must be in great pain."

"Think I may still be in shock." he smiled.

"I don't think so." Bruce kneeled to the floor and took out a beige compressed bandage wrap. "Lift your arms onto my shoulders." he told Joker and he did so as Bruce pressed the bandage on his rib cage and began to wrap it around him. He could feel Joker gripping onto his cape just a bit harder as he pushed on his sore areas, and when his hands would finally relax, he would get a shot of pain again and grip even tighter. When Bruce was finished, he stood, gave Joker a vicodin, and closed the kit, picking it up and placing it on the vanity. Joker slid the shirt over himself with great effort and he pulled back the covers to climb in.

"So Brucie, we cuddling tonight?"

Bruce looked over at him and shook his head. "Not in your dreams."

"Oh we do a lot in my dreams Darling, and cuddling is the least of it."

Bruce turned red and he wasn't sure how to respond. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Finally he chuckled and shook his head. "You are ridiculous."

"Oh, a man can dream can't he?"

"You know I am only into women right?"

"Yeah yeah. You know one day you are going to have to admit your feelings to me? Least to yourself."

"Sure thing." Bruce grabbed the chair from the vanity, turned the chair the other way and sat in it.

"Is that where you are sleeping?"

"I won't get a moment of sleep as long as you are here."

"That's not good for you, you know. Don't you have a business to run? You are being quite irresponsible."

"Yeah? So what should I do? Go leave and expect you to be here in the morning?"

"You can always come to bed with me and handcuff me to you. Wouldn't that be thrilling?"

"How can you be making jokes in your state?"

"Oh it was not a joker sweet cakes."

Bruce laughed. "You are so weird."

Joker stared at him for a moment before chuckling. Awe how cute Bruce was.

"Are you going to wear that all night? Can't be too comfortable. Take a load off Brucie. Take off the cloths and relax."

"Okay."

"Really!" shrieked Joker.

"Hell no. Psycho."

Joker threw his head back. "HAHAHA! You tease."

Bruce looked to the floor and smiled. "Go to sleep."

"Do I get a story?"

"You will get your lights hit out if you don't go to sleep."

"Gasp! That is no way to treat a guest! I am offended!"

Bruce was two seconds away from smothering him with one of the pillows. "Once upon a time there was a crazy clown who met a bat and they went on crazy adventures and fought a bunch of crazy times, and even though they were enemies, when it came down to it they . . . they were. . . um . ."

"Made for each other." said Joker sweetly.

"Go to sleep."

"Best story ever!" said Joker and he struggled to find a comfortable position on the bed. He lay on his back, the blanket pulled up to his chest.

"Goodnight Darling."

"Good night Joker."

Joker turned his face away from Bruce and closed his eyes.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he knew it wasn't long enough. His eyes burned and his body felt heavy. Tears began to fill his eyes in an attempt to wet them down. He was in spite of his body aching, in a very comfortable bed. Then he remembered where he was and he looked over at Bruce. Bruce had his arms crossed over his chest, his head hanging down and his eyes closed. Joker could see his face through the light of the moon that shone through the window. Bruce really was stunning. Even in the battered exhausted state he was in. The damn stubborn man hasn't even looked at his own injuries yet.

It was then Joker noticed Bruce was letting out little whimpers and Joker struggled to sit up. The pain was excruciating, but he worked through it. He stood and made his way to Bruce, kneeling before him. He looked into his face and saw his eyes dancing behind his lids in quick jerks. He was having a nightmare. Didn't surprised Joker much though. Least he wasn't whimpering in pain. Not unless Joker himself was bringing it on him.

He reached up his hands and placed them on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks. Bruce's face squished for a moment, his lips puffing out and Joker bit his bottom lip and quietly snickered. He leaned forward but winced back in pain. Bruce stirred but did not wake, however, his whimpers began to die down. Joker let go of his face and lied his head onto Bruce's lap and gripped onto his ankles. It was hardly comfortable given the state of his ribs, but he didn't mind. It thrilled him in a sweet way to lay his head upon his Brucie. It felt nice.

Bruce felt something heavy in his lap, and his eyes opened to a blurry blob of green. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see the green of Jokers hair in the moonlight. He relaxed his arms and placed a hand on his hair, running Joker's hair through his fingers. It felt nice, but sill very damp and Bruce smiled. This had to be a dream. But it felt so real. But if it was real, then why would he be so easy going about this? He just felt calm and content as if he were in his happy place.

Joker looked up at him and smiled, and Bruce was shot back to reality. "What are you doing?" he asked Joker.

"You were having a nightmare so I thought I would come over and comfort you."

"Get off."

"No."

"No?" asked Bruce, already getting upset. He was not in the mood for this. He was so damn tired and he was amazed Joker was awake at all.

"I want you to lay with me."

"It isn't going to happen so get it out of your head."

"You are no fun."

"Go to sleep Joker."

"Okay." he said and he closed his eyes.

"Not on me!"

Joker leaned up and struggled to his feet, but his knees gave way and he fell on top of Bruce, straddling him.

Bruce gripped onto Jokers hips to steady him, but Joker leaned into him, biting down a cry. He held tight onto Bruce's shoulders, his forehead leaning into his neck. He wanted to bite something, but all he could do was clinch his teeth. He shook and Bruce wrapped his arms around him. He stood, helping Joker to wrap his legs around his hips and he took him to the bed to lay down. Tears fell down Jokers face and Bruce left him for a moment. He came back with another two vicodin and a glass of water that Joker choked down. "Now please. Go to sleep." he pleaded with Joker.

"Okay." he said drearily. Joker lay down and stared at Bruce as he hovered over him, pulling the covers up for him. "Tell me something about yourself Brucie."

"Why?"  
"Well, we have known each other for quite some year now. Always playing this cat and mouse game. I think we should know something about each other that isn't work related, and we are going to spend some time together. Must we do it in silent awkward glances?"  
"Good point. What would you like to know."

"Tell me something about your child hood."

"Okay." Bruce pulled the chair up next to his bed and sat down, leaning back and getting himself comfortable. He felt so stiff and he had a horrid headache, but the vicodin he took was helping to dull it. He really wanted to go bathe and just fall asleep in it. "It was nice. My parents gave me a lot of affection even though they were really busy people. I was eight when they died. They were shot in the back of an allyway exiting the theater by a guy named Joe Chill."

"Yes. I heard about that."

"Yeah. Since then, Alfred took me in. He has been amazing . . . a little sassy, but amazing." Bruce smiled to himself. "Sometimes I forget how amazing he is and I just . . . was that you he saw?"

"Hmm?"

"He said he saw someone at the park the other day in a large sweater sitting on a bench."

"It could have been me. Then again, it could not have been me."

"He came home soaking wet. I was so lost in my own troubles that I hadn't even noticed till after our conversation."

"Oh yes! I saw that. He was feeding the ducks with a young girl when some rude boys pushed them in. Even I didn't think that was funny. It was quite a scene when the young lady helped him out and chased the boys off." he said softly.

"I bet it was. I wonder who the girl was."

"Ask him."

"I will have to confront him in the morning." All was silent for a minute or two before Bruce broke it. "Tell me something about you Joker. We have been fighting each other for so many years and I hardly really know you past your psycho. Tell me something about your childhood."

Joker was quiet for a moment. "Well, I don't know where to start. Those chemicals made my head so blurry. Sometimes I remember things one way. Sometimes I remember them another. I remember the feeling of my childhood more than I really remember what happened in my childhood. Sometimes it comes to me in dreams and I wake in a sweat."

"Well, what do you remember?"

Joker felt himself giving away to sleep, and he struggled to speak. "Well-," he began with a yawn. "I remember a burning sun. It was so hot. I remember wind blowing at my face as I rode my bike. It was old. Very battered. And it was so very hot that day. Then the bike was gone and everything became cold. I remember being scared and . . . and so cold. I remember shouting, and-" suddenly, more pieces began to come to him. "Mother was upset. I tried to cheer her up. Make her laugh. She never laughed very much, but when she did, it was the most beautiful noise I would ever hear. And I . . . I don't remember it." he said solemnly. "But then I remember lots of pain. It started with my bike. Yes. I stopped to rest under a tree and when I awoke, my bike was gone. It took me so long to get home and . . . " he trailed off for a moment. "I . . . I was . . . My Dad beat me, and left me outside to sleep in the yard. Mom found me the next morning on her way to work and carried me in crying. She drew me a bath to warm me up. I couldn't stop shaking. Then he came in, bottle already in hand, and he -" Joker could hear a sudden crash of shattering glass, and his body jumped.

"What is it?" asked Bruce.

"They argued, and he smashed the bottle over her head."

Joker turned his face away from Bruce. He was done talking. There were reasons he never liked looking back into the past, though most of the time he didn't know what reason that was, but he knew it wasn't good. He felt a strong yet gentle hand slide over his and fingers looped around his hand. Joker could feel Bruce's fingertips touching his palm and his thumb caressed the top of his hand.

Bruce wasn't sure what made him do it. Perhaps it was his pity he felt for the Joker. Perhaps he felt like he could relate to him connect to him as Joker had lost his mother far too early by a horrid circumstance, just as he did; but wonder if it were all a lie. Some bullshit Joker made up to make him feel this way. Bruce wouldn't put it passed Joker, but looking at him, all doubt fell. Joker looked utterly miserable.

"I can't remember her face." he said and he began to cry. He held onto Bruce's hand tightly as he sobbed.

Bruce couldn't imagine ever forgetting his mothers face, and he found himself feeling real awful for the Joker. He wanted to help, and he hated that feeling, but he just couldn't stand by and do nothing. Perhaps Alfred was right. Perhaps Joker really wanted to change. But even if he did, after all that he has done, could Bruce really forgive him? Would Batman?

Bruce moved over to the bed and sat down, staring down at Joker. He placed a hand over to cup at his cheek and bring his face over towards him so they could lock eyes. He had never seen Joker in such a state. It unsettled him greatly. "That's enough stories for one day." Bruce said softly.

"I think I have a daughter."

Bruce didn't respond at first. He was too taken back, but after remembering what Harley had said and what Joker had said about her being gone for nine months, he knew it had to be true.

"We can talk about it in the morning."

"If I learn that bitch Harley hid her from me all this time I am going to strangle her with my bare hands."

"No. We will settle all this tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

"What will you do?"

"I will figure it out. Now please Joker. Go to sleep."

Joker was reluctant, but sleep also sounded amazing. Bruce was about to move when Joker grabbed his hand that was cupping his cheek and he placed a soft kiss on his palm. Bruce shook his head, not believing what was going on. It was so odd, after everything they had been through and done to each other, here they were now, in Bruce Wayne's house, and here Joker was, laying in bed kissing his hand while Bruce tried to comfort him. It just seemed so unreal. He chuckled at himself and Joker asked what was so funny.

"Nothing."

Joker pouted and let go of him.

"You are so childish." said Bruce and Joker stuck his tongue out at him, which only made Bruce laugh.

"Go to sleep."

Joker turned away from him, even though it hurt his body to move. He didn't want to look at Bruce.

Sighing, Bruce dipped down, ran his hand through Joker hair to get it out of the way and he kissed his temple before sitting back down. Joker was taken back and almost gasped. He slowly turned back towards Bruce and reached a hand out for him. Bruce rolled his eyes and took it. He didn't care. He was so damn exhausted, he just begged for sleep. Whatever would make Joker go to sleep.

The next afternoon, Alfred came into the room with a tray of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with grape jelly, with a side of orange juice. He paused however and took in the site of Joker laying on his back, and Bruce leaned agaisnt the chair, a leg stretched out, fast asleep; in his hand the Joker's hand lay gently clinging.


	7. Trust Issues

It was around four pm when Bruce awoke. His eyes peeled open, burning and blood shot. He took up his hand and rubbed at them, the feeling of his rubber glove feeling harsh against his sore eyes. He stretched out, his body cracking with every movement, then he noticed something heavy in his other ungloved hand. His eyes trailed over to see the Joker had their hands tangled together. Even in their sleeping state, their hands clung to each other.

Bruce blushed and stood up, softly letting Joker's hand fall to the bed. Joker moved his hand onto his chest and breathed softly. His face was terribly bruised, even worse than the night before. Bruce knew he would wake up with a killer headache. He stretched again, more cracking coming from his knees and back, and a big one on his left shoulder. The chair was not the best thing he could have slept in, but it wasn't the worst. He sure wasn't going to share the bed with Joker. He rubbed a hand through his ruffled hair and started to feel anxious. What had he done? He kissed Joker goodnight and fell asleep holding his hand. This was too much? What was happening to him? Joker had to be planning this or something. Maybe he got into his head.

Bruce shook it off and waved it away. He was being ridiculous.

He grabbed the bottle of pills from the night before, took two for himself and left two more for Joker when he would wake, then put the bottle back into the kit was about to leave the room when he saw a stack of his clothing sitting on the dresser next to the door. He smiled and put the kit down. Grabbing up his clothes he debated taking a shower and it sounded like a great idea. He was sure Joker would still be asleep by the time he got out. Then he would give him a good look through.

Stepping into the bathroom, he stripped off his Bat suit and turned the water on. He didn't want to take more than five minutes, but the pressure and heat of the water on his scalp and his back felt amazing, and he wanted to enjoy it. In the other room, the sound of a door clicking made Bruce jump. He turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and listened. After wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the bathroom door to see that Joker was gone. He ran out of the room, calling for Joker. When he didn't answer, he ran down the stairs and called for Alfred.

"I am in the kitchen!"

Bruce ran into the kitchen to find Joker was sitting at the island eating a plate of bacon and eggs. "For goodness sake Master Bruce, what is the matter?" asked Alfred.

Bruce looked at Joker then back to Alfred who was placing another plate of bacon and eggs onto the table.

"Nothing. I just-"

"Love the towel Darling, though you could just take a step further and drop it. I do know everything about fashion and I will tell you there is nothing more attractive to wear than your birthday suit." said Joker with a smile.

Alfred turned away to hide his smile and Bruce glared at the both of them, his face red. "I'll be right back."

"Worth a try." said Joker.

Bruce turned back to Joker. "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired. I might go back to bed after eating if that's okay."

"Of course. You are acting real polite, I am worried you do have brain damage."

"What?!" Joker stood. "I am no punk! I am no sleazy brat! I do have standards you know." he said, sticking his nose up into the air as he turned away from Bruce, pretending to be offended.

Bruce gave a warm smile. Joker was always so cute when he acted like this.

CUTE?!

Bruce shook his head and turned away, hurrying to the stairs. When he came back down, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue t shirt. He sat down next to Joker and began to eat, disappointed that the meal was cold. "You should have been here earlier. He had it warmed up for you." said Joker as he took his last bite of eggs. Alfred took up his plate and Joker smiled at him, leaning his elbow on the counter and put his face in his palm. "Thank you Alfie."

"No problem Sir. I am here to serve."

"No kidding. Must be nice having a Butler." said Joker to Bruce.

"Well, we're more like family." said Bruce with a smile towards Alfred.

"Thank you sir." said Alfred. "I have a warm regard for you as well."

Bruce threw his head back and laughed.

"Awe. You two are sweet." said Joker with a big cheesy grin. "Really, I love it."

"Thank you." chuckled Bruce.

"So Brucie. What are we doing today?"

"I think you are going to go back to bed. Come on, I'll take you."

Joker fallowed Bruce up the stairs, taking his time which caused Bruce to stopped and turn at the top of the stairs, in wait of him. Joker began to limp as Bruce turned to look at him. He grabbed his side and pouted his lip. "It hurts to walk up here. My side hurts. I have a cramp. I feel dizzy." he went on and Bruce felt annoyed, but he did his best not to show it. He needed to keep Joker happy so he would be as tolerable as possible while he was here. Bruce didn't need him getting upset and trying anything. So instead, he put on a blank expression, stepped down to where Joker was at and picked him up. Joker wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist and his arms around his neck while Bruce held him by his bottom.

OH GOD! His face turned red as he just realized where he was touching. He could have gave him a piggy back ride but Joker had moved fast, jumping up onto him. "So much for the pain." he said in Jokers ear.

"Oh you know I relish it."

Bruce gave an annoyed growl and turned, walking him up the steps and into his room. He put him on the bed, but joker wouldn't let him go. He pulled Bruce down with him and giggled. Bruce stared wide eyed at Joker and swallowed nervously. "Oops." said Joker with a smile. Bruce didn't know what was coming over him, but he chuckled. He attempted to stand but Joker quickly rolled him over to his back, ignoring the pain in his body and the sudden tunnel vision that lasted only a few moments. His brain was still wounded, and he needed to take things slow. Bruce watched as Joker winced, his eyes twitching for a moment or two. He then put a hand on Jokers shoulder and Joker looked him in the eye. Joker searched Bruce's face. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes blank, and he remained still as Joker straddled him, their faces just inches apart. His hand lay gently on Joker's sides, his breathing soft, though his heart pounded harshly in his chest.

"Why haven't you kicked me off you yet?" asked Joker, cocking his head to the side.

"Just waiting for the right moment." Bruce smiled. In truth, he didn't know what to do. Anyone with common sense would push him off and knock him out. Any humble person would lay him down and tuck him into bed. Bruce could easily overpower Joker, even if he wasn't in this weak state, but he just wasn't sure that would be the best thing to do, but he couldn't just -! Bruce's train of thought stopped as Joker lied his head down on his chest, and snuggled his body around him.

"Joker . . ." Bruce could hardly get his name out before Joker nuzzled his nose into his neck. Oh God, that feeling was hitting him again. That feeling he wanted to light on fire. He felt himself quiver and he pulled Joker off of him and stood off the bed. He stormed out of the room, head down, cheeks blazing, and he locked the door behind him without any look or word to Joker.

He rushed down the stairs and jumped when Alfred met him at the bottom.

"Is anything the matter Sir?" asked Alfred.

"What? No. I'm fine."

"You looked rather strained Master Bruce."

"I'm fine." Bruce said again and he walked past him, not wanting to talk.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called out after him.

"What?!" he shouted, his annoyance clear in his voice. But it went away as soon as he heard it come out, feeling guilty at yelling at Alfred. "I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's alright Sir. I just wanted to tell you that I had called and canceled your appointments today. I got most of them rescheduled for next week but you do have one tomorrow before lunch that you can not skip."

"Why don't you let my receptionist ever take care of that?"

"Because she is a half wit Sir."

"Alfred!" Bruce laughed.

"Well, she can't do a thing on her own without needing someone to hold her hand. I have no idea why you would ever hire her."

"She has potential."

"Hmm-mm"

"Okay she is adorable too. Anyway, thank you for doing that. I'm gonna go to my study for a bit."

"Alright."

"Holler if he is any trouble."

"Will do Sir. Oh, one more thing. You have the All Hallows Eve party next week as well." "What?" "The party you agreed to throw in honor of all your ' _friends_ ' donating to your charity fund" "My . . . oh that is right. To raise money so the orphans can have Halloween costumes this year." "Correct." "So what are we gonna do with Joker?" "Leave it to me sir. As for your costume, I have it at the dry cleaners." "Thank you." Bruce walked up to Alfred and put his hands on his shoulders. "I seriously would not survive with out you."

Harley sat fuming in her love seat as Poison Ivy tended to her plants at the windowsill. Ivy was feeling rather tired of hearing Harley's bitching. She tried to calm her down, tried to talk to her, but Harley wouldn't have it. She wanted to stay pist off, and hey, can't help anyone that doesn't want it. So instead, she took to watering her plants and straightening up the little tattered shack in downtown Gotham. Just another place they found and took over from the last few bums that had it first. Here Ivy was, working hard to make the place livable, and all Harley could do was complain about it "I can't live like this!" Harley burst. She stood and stomped out of the shack and into the night. "Well I don't think I can either." said Ivy sadly and her plants that were bright and full of life, began to droop and lose it's bright color, turning a dull brown. When she turned to look at them, she was horrified, and she put the water can down and wept. Their relationship had been going so well, Harley's obsession with Mr. J dying out. Now it seemed to burn brighter than ever, and her jealousy over Batman was becoming extreme. It worried Ivy. Harley was taring herself apart and she refused any help from Ivy. Well, Ivy couldn't live like this. As Harley roamed the streets of downtown Gotham, Ivy packed her things and left. She couldn't deal with being the rebound which Harley was making her feel like, maybe even lower than that. Whatever. She tried being there for her, but Harley clearly couldn't give any fucks about it.

It had been four days since Joker first stayed the night at Wayne Manor, and Bruce hardly saw him during the day. He was too nervous about going to check on him, and he distracted himself with work and chores, which Alfred personally quite enjoyed. At night however, he snuck inside Joker 's room and gazed at him. Sometimes he wondered if Joker was even sleeping, and a couple times through out the night Joker would wake to Bruce entering into his room, but he stayed quiet. It adored him knowing Bruce was checking up on him through out the night. Either to see if he was still okay, or to make sure he wasn't up to anything he did not know, but he really didn't care. It still made him fluttery all over.

On the fifth day, around 4 in the morning, Batman exited the batcave after another failed attempt to find Harley, and he walked up the stairs to Joker's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He could hardly see much as the moon was scarcely full and provided very little light into the room.

He let himself in, being as quiet as he could and he brought the chair back from the vanity and planted it next to Jokers bed. He took off his mask, dropping it to the side as he slumped onto the seat. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and he looked at the ground.

Bruce was so tired. Exhausted really. Not only in body, but in mind as well. They had been putting this charade up for so many years, and Bruce would never expect in his wildest nightmares that Joker would be here in his home. But he was and although Bruce didn't want to admit it to himself, it wasn't really all that bad having him here. Sometime he found himself forgetting how bad Joker was as his rare visits into the room during the day mostly consisted of laughter. He could really feel a connection with him, and Bruce had to admit that if they had met in another life, one where Joker was not homicidal, they would be very best friends.

Even so that just wasn't the case here. The fact of the matter was, was that Joker was homicidal, and insane for that matter. This last five days of exchanging smiles, sharing a laugh, and Joker's flirtations (though he was used to that one for the most part) didn't change anything. Joker was still the Joker and if he was changing for the better then he would have to still go back and pay for his crimes and Bruce would never see him again.

Bruce choked back a little, his heart stopping in his chest. He place his hand on his chest over his heart and rubbed at it. He hated that feeling. The feeling of never being able to see someone again. Joker may be his number one enemy, but he really was a good friend. Even after Joker tried killing him over and over, he also saved him over and over. Even when they were fighting, Joker would still call for Batman if he needed help, though it did make Joker look like an ass most of the time. There was just so many feelings running through him. He really did despite every thing, feeling like Joker was an old friend he could talk to.

"Darling . . . come to bed."

Bruce looked up and saw Joker was now on his back, arms and legs sprawled among the whole bed. Drool spilled over his mouth, but he paid it no mind. He was dreaming. Bruce watched what ever he could in the dim light and he wondered who Joker was talking about. Surely Harley. He know Joker said he hated her, but who knows what dreams can stir up.

"Br – Bru – cie . . . come to bed."

Bruce felt his heart flutter for a moment before he bit it down. He needed to get out of there. He stood and walked to the door when he stopped upon hearing a loud thump. He turned and found that Joker had fell from the bed, his back bent in a most uncomfortable way, as his legs stuck up in the air, his chest and face flat on the ground. It must of hurt, but all Joker did was snore. Bruce shook his head and chuckled, making his way back to Joker's side. He picked him up and placed him under the covers. As he was getting up, Joker grabbed his hand and rolled over, pulling him onto the bed. Bruce fell to his back and Joker cuddled into him.

"Joker." said Bruce annoyed.

"Ashhhoo ashhoo, sleep . . . snore . . . ashhoo . . . drooling."

"Joker!"

"Shh!" hissed Joker silently, putting a finger to Bruce's lips. "People are sleeping!" He closed his eyes and snuggled in tighter. Bruce sighed but didn't get up. He let Joker wrap himself around his arm, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. Just get the snuggling out of his system. If that were even possible.

Something hit Bruce and he narrowed his eyes. "You planned this didn't you?"

" . . . nooo. Ashhoo."

Bruce let out a laugh which startled Joker. "You are such a pain in my ass." said Bruce and he sat up. Joker looked woefully at Bruce for a moment, till he realized Bruce was taking off his Batsuit, (the top half anyway) and settled in next to Joker and wrapped an arm around him. Joker was now laying on his side with Bruce in front of him, arms around his waist, and Bruce's chin resting on the top of Joker's head. Joker had tensed for a moment, then smiled and he relaxed his body, lying his forehead on Bruce's chest. Oh God it was stimulating feeling Bruce's chest hairs between his ungloved fingers. He nuzzled Bruce's chest and moaned with neediness. He wanted so much more, yet this here, this moment, couldn't be any more perfect. He began to run his fingers slowly down the many scars that covered his chest which made the hair on the back of Bruce's neck stand up. He breathed out heavily, trying to keep his composure.

Bruce just couldn't believe what was happening. He was so confused. How could it feel so wonderful having this man in his arms? This insane chaotic man that caused so much pain to so many countless lives? He shouldn't. He shouldn't and that was that. But it didn't stop him from feeling so . . . at home.

The guilt was overbearing.

He needed to get out of here. Away from him. He was so ashamed, yet another part of him said this was okay. Joker was really trying to better himself. He gave Joker the choice and Joker had clearly chosen. If he turns Joker away then what would Bruce be? How could he look his old friend in the eyes and tell him he has no chance of forgiveness. No chance of redemption. Bruce could already see his face. The look in Joker's eyes. The look of hurt and anguish, and it was something Bruce never wanted to see.

He hadn't realized, but he was holding Joker even tighter now, moving his arms about his back and pulling him as close as he could. Joker pushed back a little and tried to look Bruce in the eyes, but his face was shrouded in darkness.

"Go to seep Joker." he said softly.

"Okay Bruce. Good night."

"Good night."

Joker could here the strain in Bruce's voice, and thought better than to push it. He couldn't believe what was going through him. How he was letting Bruce tame him. He knew others would see it as a sign of weakness, yet he couldn't care less. After all that him and Bruce had been through together, all they put each other through, to end up falling asleep in each other arms; Joker couldn't explain it, but a certain clarity came over him. He knew at that moment, this is what he wanted. He knew he had to fight hard for it, but it would be worth it to fall deeply for Bruce, and he only hoped Bruce would be there to catch him.

Harley was sitting silently on a roof top of a random building in Gotham, watching the sunrise when her peace was interrupted Dead shot. He walked up behind her and sat down beside her. She continued to stare at the sunrise as Deadshot stared at her.

"Is everything alright Harley?"

"Harleen thank you. I am fine."

"Clearly."

Harley sighed and finally looked at him. "It just dawned on me about how my life has turned out. I let a bastard manipulate me, abuse me in every way, well besides sexually. Getting that man to have sex with me was a challenge in it's self. It was always "Batman this" and "Batman that" and after all that, I still kept running back to him. I gave away my baby so she would be safe and I could go back to Joker without having to worry about him hurting her."

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up."

"The worst part is, I found a real great friend in Ivy, and a wonderful lover, and I treat her like shit."

"That isn't good."

"No, it isn't."

"So what are you going to do?"

Harley thought for a moment. "I think I should take Ivy out of Gotham. Gotham has been nothing but a poison to me. I can take her far away and we can start a new life together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What about Joker?"

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants. I have to let him go."

"So is the bounty hunt over now?"

"Yes. But the others don't need to know that." Harley smiled.

"Well, I'll miss you."

"Me too." Harley kissed Dead Shot and stood. "Good bye my friend."

"Goodbye Harleen."

When Harley came home to the shack, she carried with her an ear to ear smile, however, it faded as she realized she was there alone. A note was left on the love seat.

 _I am so sorry Harley, but I can not take this anymore. I have tried to help you, tried to give you what you needed, but all you do is complain and bitch about every thing you don't have. I am tired of being your punching bag. You say you are over Joker, yet you still let him rule your life. One day when the sweet Harley comes back, the Harley I had known when we first became lovers, then I welcome you to come and find me. Till then, I am so very sorry my love._

 _Eternally Yours_

Harley crumpled the note and balled up her fists. Gritting her teeth, she tried her best not to weep, but the tears would not stop. Ivy was right. Joker still ruled her life. Even now, he was the reason Ivy had left. As long as Joker was alive, she couldn't move on. Her brain wouldn't allow her. She had to end him, then her and Ivy could be together with out any more distractions. She had to do this, but where the hell could she find out where Joker was?


	8. Surgery Sweet

Bruce awoke to the early morning sun shining upon his face. Squinting, he brought a hand up to shade his eyes from the light. He took in a deep breath and felt a heaviness weighing him down. It was so hot yet comfortable, he hardly wanted to move. For a moment, he wondered if he had taken a girl to bed the night before, and just drank too much to remember; but then, he did remember. He remembered the Joker pulling him into bed, resting himself into him. His hands that should feel so cold, were so warm and inviting; his touch that should have sent sickening chills through Bruce's spine, only made him feel fluttery.

Bruce looked down at the patch of fluffy green hair that tickled his chin, and he breathed in the sent of strawberries from the conditioner Alfred kept stocked in the bathroom. The smell was intoxicating as Bruce lost himself in a field of wild strawberries, but was snapped back as Joker moved off of him and onto his back, still sound asleep. Bruce stared at him for a moment, losing himself in Joker's soft features. He looked so different when he slept. He looked so peaceful, instead of the usual crazed look he'd wear.

Bruce sat up, uncomfortable in the pants of his suit that had made him sweat through most of the night. He walked out of the room and into the hallway, going to get ready for the day. He had a long one ahead.

Joker watched Bruce as he left the room, sad he didn't get a good morning kiss.

When Bruce left, Joker sat up in bed, bringing his legs up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. He contemplated for awhile about what he should do. What he really wanted, was to go see Harley. He couldn't escape the possibility that he had a child out there, or could he ever forgive Harley if she had hid that child away from him. The very thought made his blood boil, and he began to think of all the horrid things he would do to her. How dare she keep what was his away from him!

He was so lost in the shrill thrill it gave him to imagine torturing that woman that he didn't hear Alfred knock on the door and after a moment, Alfred let himself in. "Hello, Master Joker. I came to give you these."

Joker snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at him. Alfred stood there holding a black and purple three piece tuxedo. Joker stood and took them, his eyes brightening as he stared at the attractive outfit. The pants along with the vest and the body of the top were a lovely shade of royal purple, while the outlining and button of the vest, along with the lapel were black. His paisley silk bow tie was also black.

"Is this really for me?" shrieked Joker. "What is the occasion?" asked Joker with a smile.

"We have a long discussion before tonight, and I will assume you will listen."

"Well but of Course Alfie. I'm not rude." Joker stated with a smile.

Bruce Wayne felt quite antsy as he stood, watching the crowed discourse from the side of the room, making his presence duly noted, but not advancing himself into any conversation. He was far too troubled to let himself relax. The idea that the Joker was just floors above as his house was filled with dozens of citizens, and all the outcomes it could lead to, made Bruce uneasy, and made it rather hard to focus when someone did begin a conversation with him. The Joker seemed to cast a shadow over his mind that would not dissipate.

Bruce's eyes darted around the room, trying to find Alfred.

"Looking for someone?" asked Alfred, as he stepped up to the side of Bruce.

Bruce jumped and looked panicked for a moment, before relaxing upon seeing who it was.

"My goodness Master Bruce. If I didn't know better, I would say you are quite on edge."

"Yeah, no kidding." Bruce scoffed.

"If you are worried about Joker, do not alarm yourself. You will only suffer more than you need to."

"Thanks." said Bruce dully.

"Sure thing."

Alfred looked around at the people, admiring the extravagant garments, the decor of the room, (which he had to give himself a pat on the back for) and the beautiful music flowing through the air, gently wrapping them in comfort. Everything seemed perfect, well . . . for a moment.

The music changed from classical, over to 'Dynamite by Taio Cruz', which alarmed everyone, making them fall still and silent. Bruce's heart began to race and he looked over to Alfred who shrugged and smiled.

"I know this song." said one of the guests.

Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned over to see a man dressed in a purple and black tuxedo, his face masked behind a luxury purple and black checkered masquerade mask with golden trim and golden swirls that flared out above the the left side of the mask. Even though his hair was jet black, Bruce could see through his piercing green eyes that it was the Joker.

Joker looked Bruce up and down, biting his lip in like of what he saw. Bruce was basically dressed exactly like him, besides the fact that his outfit was black and gold instead of black and purple. His mask flared out on each side, in golden fire.

"May I have this dance?" asked Joker, his hand reaching out for Bruce to take.

Bruce glared over at Alfred who had already slipped away without him noticing. He grumble then looked back at Joker. Bruce smiled, his cheeks turning red as he took Joker's hand. If he were to dance with him he was gonna be the male lead. Bruce walked them to the center of the floor and they began.

"I came to move, move, move, move . ."

the song continued and they began to move around each other, not touching yet, but dancing in rhythm. They broke out in to the heel to toe top rock dance move.

" . . . Light it up .-"

Purple, green, and blue lights began to dance around the room, as another set of bright lights began to flash. The place was turning into a club.

They both whipped their hips about, and placed their hand in the air.

"Like it's Dynamite!"

Bruce was getting lost in the moment and let out a strut as Joker watched him with excitement. Finally Bruce grabbed his hand and began to spin him around. Joker wrapped a leg around his and Bruce did a quick dip and whipped him back up. They let each other go again and danced separately, but so in sink. When the song ended, they breathed out heavily, staring at each other with smiles. Bruce was startled when he heard the crowed of people clapping around them and giving "whoop whoop!"s.

His face turned red and again another song began to come on.

"Oh oh oh, oh here we go!

Walken talken like you know I want your pretty little psychos!"

Joker grabbed Bruce by the waist and pulled him into another dance, as he began to dirty dance. Bruce was bright red, so many things running in his mind as his body reacted to Joker's moves. Many people began to laugh and gasp, as others walked themselves out, not wanting to watch Bruce grinding against another guy. They were supposed to be having a classical party, not a dirty show down.

Oh it was so awkward for Bruce. He was used to dancing dirty with women, not men, let alone the Joker. The song seemed to fit their relationship quite well though, he had to admit.

"Black lip stick just like a cat,

have you purring on your back!"

Joker grabbed Bruce, sliding his hands down to cup his ass as he squeezed and pulled him closer. Their hips moved together for a moment, before Bruce turned him around, not wanting to look Joker in his eyes. Joker took this opportunity to dip down and rub his ass against Bruce's crotch. Bruce went stiff for a moment before leaning over and grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back up. This went on till the next verse, Joker trying to make inappropriate moves, as Bruce met them with a shock wave, trying to control himself and Joker from doing anything too . . . wrong.

After the song ended, they were rewarded with another round of applause. Bruce smiled and waved and then turned his attention to Joker who was bowing and blowing kisses to his audience.

Bruce couldn't help the sideways smile and he shook his head amused, and he grabbed Joker by the hand, pulling out to the side as he nodded at the others, telling them to continue.

"This is like the best party ever!" shouted one of his female guests.

"Definitely turned out different than I thought." said a male.

Bruce was stopped by two women, one wearing a scarlet dress with light brown hair, the other wearing a dark plum dress, with dark auburn hair. They were both around their mid twenties, and looked at Bruce with child like glee. "Hi! My name is Sherri." said the girl in the scarlet dress. "This is my friend Tani."

"Hello." said Bruce.

"We just want to tell you that you and your boyfriend are great dancers."

"Boyfriend?! No, no, no!" said Bruce, waving his hands. "We aren't . . ."  
Joker threw an arm around him. "Oh come now Bruno, no need to be so shy about it."

"Awe!" said the girls in unison. "How long have you been together?"

"Oh, it's been about – GAH!"

Bruce nut tapped him, making Joker bend over, grabbing his junk.

"It was wonderful speaking with you ladies, but Jo – John needs to get to bed. Has to wake up for work tomorrow. Say goodnight John."

Joker looked up at the girls, still bent over with his hands between his legs. "Good night!"

Bruce grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him away. When they entered Joker's room, Bruce threw him roughly inside.

"Wow their babe, no need to be so rough. I' rather save that for the bed."

"Shut up Joker!" Bruce hissed.  
"Oh, I love it when you talk sternly to me. Go on, say something else."

Bruce launched at him, grabbing him by his shoulders. He didn't like having his bat boots off. It made him much shorter than Joker which he didn't care for. Still, he tried to be intimidating, glaring into him with desperation. "I have had enough! Stay in this damn room and don't make a sound." he hissed.

Joker frowned at him and yanked out of his grasp. He turned his back to Bruce, refusing to acknowledge him as he took the mask off and threw it to the side. He pulled off the wig and ruffled his hair a few times. It was soaked with sweat, so Joker gathered his things and entered into his bathroom.  
Bruce didn't like this silent treatment. It was so childish. He listened as the water to the shower came on and the slider door closed. Bruce walked up to the door and knocked.  
"Joker. Come on. Don't be pissed. I am sure Alfred had something to do with all this so I don't _entirely_ blame you."

Bruce listened, waiting for an answer but it didn't come. He sighed and continued. "I mean you have to understand." was he really going to try and reason with the Joker? "I wasn't expecting you to come out and well, I just wasn't expecting what happened to have happened. I was thrown off. Surely you could understand." Still silents. "I just . . . Joker, are you listening." Bruce lightly knocked on the door and when still no answer came, he opened it slightly. He peeked through the room filling up with steam and tried to make out Joker's outline. "Joker?"

He stepped inside and went up to the shower door. "Joker?"

Joker slid open the door and pulled Bruce in. The water drenched him as Joker pulled him down onto the floor of the shower and straddled him. Bruce looked wide eyed at him, not sure what was going on. Joker was on top of him, nude, smiling down at him. "Gotcha!" He bent down and kissed Bruce, who felt his heart stop. His hands turned into tight fists, as he fought the urge to touch him. Joker's tongue slipped out from behind his lips and he pushed against Bruce's seeking entrance. Bruce fought it as Joker licked his lips, and ground his hips into his hardening member. A moan escaped him and Joker used that as his advantage, slipping his tongue into Bruce's mouth. Bruce moaned again, and wrapped his arms around Joker, gripping tightly onto his skin. Joker just wouldn't stop moving, and in all honesty, Bruce didn't want him too. It felt great. He imagined Jokers swollen cock against, him and his own became larger. The heat of the water burned Joker's back, and made him even more horny, liking the pain. He pulled Bruce's tux off and ripped open his shirt. The water burned Bruce, a little too hot. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Suddenly his wits came back to him and he pushed Joker away, making him hit the wall, and he crawled from the shower.

"Bruce!" shouted Joker. Bruce left the bathroom, breathing in the cool air. He was way too hot in there. Joker turned the water off and walked up behind him, completely nude. Bruce didn't want to look at him, and his head sunk, his hands clinched into fists as he stared at the floor.  
"Bruce. Please."

Bruce could hear the strain in his voice. He turned and struggled to look at him. He felt so vulnerable, even if he was still dressed. His emotions were running rapid. Joker grabbed his hand, and brought it up to his lips, kissing his palm. Bruce sank, his brows raising up. He pulled Jokers face in, placing his lips gently against his. Joker immediately attempted to grab him and pulled him into a rougher kiss, but Bruce gripped onto his wrists and pulled away. "Don't. Just don't." Bruce leaned in again. "Let me. Be still. Just be still." Bruce needed to think. He needed to know how he felt about this. He touched their lips again, softly together. Bruce slid his fingers up and tangled them with Joker's, bringing them back down at their waste.

Joker wasn't sure how to feel about this. The kiss was slow, unsure, yet very sweet. He like it rough, yet this seemed to be okay. It actually seemed to be perfect. Bruce let his lips go and looked in Joker's eyes. "Don't stop." said Joker softly. Bruce nodded and touched their lips together again. He turned the both of them so Joker's back was towards the bed. Joker felt the edge of the bed hitting the back of his knees. Joker put his palms to Bruce's chest, his fingers running through his chest hair. His hands snaked around Bruce's torso, and pulled him in closer.

Bruce pushed him down onto the bed and leaned over him, never breaking their kiss. When he finally did, he pulled Joker up onto the pillows and removed them from behind his head. He got in between his thighs, leaning a hand onto the bed just beside Jokers face. His other hand slid up Jokers thigh to his knee, bringing it up. Oh God, was he ready for this?

He wanted to go slow. Quick would make him not think. Perhaps that would be better, but he needed to think. It scared him when he couldn't think. Joker did that a lot to him. This time, he wanted to be in control. He wanted to take his time. To make it sink in. And to Joker, the anticipation, the slow trail of nips and kisses down his neck, waiting and waiting for Bruce to be inside him; waiting for Bruce to be one with him, it was the most agonizing thing he ever experienced. Oh god he loved it.

Bruce felt the Joker's fell on erection on his torso, hard and thick, and a thought ran through his mind. He wanted to look at it. To see exactly what the Joker was packing. Before he could stop himself, leaned up and looked down Joker's body, seeing his penis swollen as it lay flopped on his belly. Joker's hand went up, sliding Bruce shirt the rest of the way off of him, and he tossed it to the side. He then undid Bruce's pants and slid them down off his butt. Joker took Bruce by surprise, catching him by the shoulder and rolling him over. He got on top of him and began to kiss him, down to his chest, taking particular care of his nipples before moving down to his happy trail and finally, to his erection. It was not as thick as Jokers, but it was as long, and looked delicious. He took it into his hand, as Bruce gasped from the touch. He placed a soft kiss at the tip, brought his cock up a little higher, and licked a trail up his pleasure vein. The way Bruce quivered, made Joker chuckle. Oh he adored Bruce.

Joker found himself really enjoying taking it slow. Sure hard and rough was fun, but slow was exhilarating. It was sweet torture. You could take your time, admiring every gasp, every quiver, every jerk, every moan as you teased away.

Bruce could see stars dancing around his eyes as Joker put his full member into his mouth, bobbing his head steadily up and down. His tongue pushed hard against his shaft, his lips locked tight around him, and Joker went so deep, the head of Bruce's cock sliding down his throat. He panted roughly as Joker wrapped a hand around him, creating extra friction, and Bruce again lost it as a soft hum reverberated from deep within Joker's throat.

"Joker! Stop! Please! I'm going to cum!"

Joker didn't stop. He continued, fighting the smile that oh so desperately wanted to escape him. Bruce gripped tightly onto Joker's hair, trying to stop him, but the pleasure was unbearable, and with one thrust of Bruce's hips, he came inside Joker's mouth, a cry radiating from deep within him.

Joker stood after pumping him dry, swallowing all that Bruce would give him. Oh God he tasted incredible. Bruce looked up at him, his body red and covered in sweat. He sat up, and pulled Joker to the bed, getting in between his thighs. Joker laugh aloud and pulled Bruce into a kiss. Bruce's slow tactic back fired on him, but he could still get his control back. He pushed hard into Joker's mouth, venturing every inch of it. His hips ground against Joker's, their cocks rubbing together, and it didn't take long for him to get hard again. He got onto his knees and rubbed the head of his cock against Joker's cheeks. Joker let out a breathless moan and began nibbling on Bruce's ear. "Oh Brucie. Take me. I want to feel you inside me. Please."

Bruce pushed against his ass and when he felt his entrance, he stopped. OH GOD! He couldn't o it. He just couldn't. No. No. NO!

"AH!" Bruce thrust inside Joker, and began riding him. He couldn't take it slow. Even with Joker just having made him cum, he couldn't help himself. He thrust slow, but hard, making Joker gasp with each thrust. Joker wrapped his hands around Bruce, his nails clawing at his back, and Bruce loved it. He moved his hand down and gripped onto Jokers erection, wrapping his fingers tightly around it as he jerked him. He sucked on Joker's neck as he did so, leaving a trail of dark bruises. His thrusts were getting faster, and Bruce couldn't keep his balance, He let go of Joker's erection, and grabbed both of his hands, bringing them up above his head as he tangled their fingers together.

Oh it was so romantic. Joker loved how sweet Bruce felt inside him. He had never had sex like this. Not even with Harley, and he was pretty sure why. What he had with Harley, never meant anything. Not to him at least. It wasn't making love. It was just sex. But with Bruce, this was sweet love making at it's finest. Least from his experience.

When Joker came upon Bruce's stomach, he screamed out Bruce's name. His orgasm was hard and long, the tingles taking it's time to dissipate as Bruce rode him to his own Ecstasy. He rested his forehead in the nook of Joker's neck and let himself fall into Joker. Joker held him in his arms, Bruce's hair tickling his chin. Oh this was so right. He was holding his Bruce. His man. His boo. Whatever you wanted to call it. Whatever he was, he was his. And Joker was his in return. His heart was fluttering. Bruce looked up at him, leaning up on his forearms.

He wanted to say something, but had no idea what to say. Rolling off of Joker, he lied onto his back and gazed at the ceiling. Joker rolled over to his side, wrapping an arm around Bruce, and nuzzling his nose into his chest. Bruce sighed and wrapped an arm around Joker.

"Now that was surgery sweet." chuckled Joker.

"Shut up."

"I love you."

Bruce's heart stopped and he gasped for air.

"Shut up!" he shouted, his voice cracking.

Joker closed his eyes, chuckling to himself. Bruce was so adorable.


	9. Oh Batsy

Bruce woke in Joker's arms that next morning, the salty smell of sweat on Joker's cold chest. He shivered and looked up at Jokers face. He was sound asleep, snoring like an avalanche, drool dripping from the side of his cheeks. Bruce chuckled and sat up, careful not to wake him. The sun shone brightly through the parted curtain, and Bruce stared out to the tops of the trees as from that angle, that's all he could see. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed, leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and bent his head down.

He had just slept with Joker. It was done. He did it. He knew how he should feel. He should feel disgusted and ashamed, and a little part of him was, but the majority of him wanted to do it again, and again, and again. It was nothing like he thought it would be as he was doing it. He though it would be quick and painful, but it was slow and sweet. He made it that way. He thought Joker would take over, but he didn't. Least for the most part.

Bruce had sex with Joker. Bruce slept with Joker. Bruce laid with Joker. Bruce did the deed with Joker. They tapped, they screwed, they fucked, made love; however you put it, they did it. And it was wonderful.

Bruce sighed and was about to get up when Joker placed a hand gently onto his back. Bruce tensed for a moment, then steadily relaxed under Joker's touch. Joker felt a sadness taking over him, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Bruce's stomach, leaning his forehead on Bruce's back. Bruce was so incredibly beautiful.

Bruce put a hand on Jokers arms and rubbed it for a moment before prying his hands off and standing. "Join me in a moment." he said and he headed into the bathroom. Joker watched him, drinking in the back of Bruce. Every mound of muscle, every curve of his body, his tight round ass. He listened to Bruce piss, then heard the shower turn on. When he heard that, he stood and headed for the bathroom door. He stepped inside a bit timidly and knowing Bruce probably wouldn't like it if he pissed in the shower with him, he went to the toilet. Bruce kept his eyes plastered to the wall in front of him till Joker opened the slider door to the shower. He moved over and let Joker stand under the water and warm up. Joker let the water soak his hair and in an instant, he couldn't see Bruce as his bangs covered his eyes. Bruce brought a hand up and ran a hand through it to brush it from his face. Joker smiled at him and chuckled.

Bruce's hand slid down Jokers face and he leaned up on his toes, kissing Joker on his lips. Joker took him into his mouth as he granted Bruce immediate access. Oh his tongue felt wonderful sliding it's way around his mouth. They tangled their tongues together, their lips matching perfectly together. It was intoxicating for Joker. It was so incredible having Bruce touch him this way. They were constantly at each others throats, but now they were kissing. They were dancing, they were laughing and they had made love. Joker couldn't think he could feel any better than this as he sank into Bruce. He hardly noticed that Bruce let his lips go, getting down onto his knees as he took his cock into his mouth. Jokers eyes were hardly open, then they were closed as he let the sensation take him over. The sensation of his cock sliding down Bruce's throat, choking him again and again, but Bruce never slowed, or stopped. He kept going, urgent in getting Joker off. It didn't take long as Joker slid a hand through Bruce's hair, shoving himself down as deep as he could go. Bruce's eyes were tightly shut as he urged the pain down. Joker moaned and growled and panted. Then with a long quivering yelp, he came.

Bruce let him go with a pop of his mouth, and he breathed heavily, his chest red, the corners of his mouth covered in Jokers cum. Joker lost the balance in his legs and fell to his knees. He looked Bruce in the eyes and they shared a moment of silents. Joker broke their staring as he launched forward, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck. He kissed him deeply, laying Bruce onto his back. He kissed down his body, tasting and nipping a trail down his body. He formed dark bruises on Bruce's body, as to leave his own mark on him. Joker made those. Bruce was his, and only his. Oh he hoped Bruce has done the same to him. He hadn't looked before getting into the shower, but when they were done he would have to look.

He tasted amazing as Joker wrapped his mouth around Bruce's cock. Amazingly he could feel it growing even more as he sucked him. Bruce couldn't help but thrust his hips with Joker's rhythm. Oh god I was too much! He came with a tantalizing scream. Joker swallowed and stroked him a couple times before coming back up and kissing him. They lay there for a bit, Joker between Bruce's thighs till the water grew cold.

They stepped out and grabbed a couple towels, drying themselves off. "Don't leave me today. Stay with me. Please."

Bruce looked over at Joker and smiled at him. "I have today."  
"Skip it."

"It's not the simple."

"Please." Joker walked up to him, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him. Bruce sighed and smiled up at him. He pushed him to the bed and they fell into it, tangling around each other.

That's where they stayed for the rest of the day. The moon was high in the sky when they finally departed from the room, the smell of sex strong in the air. Their bodies were exhausted and their stomachs growled angrily. There was no way Bruce was going to text Alfred and ask for him to bring something up. They would go down. Fully dressed, they were headed down, however, right outside of the door on the floor was two trays of Alfredo noodles and a glass of wine on ice. A note stood beside them and Bruce red it, turning a bright shade of red.

 **I was going to knock, but you two sounded . . . busy. So I left it here.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Alfred**

 **P.S. If it is cold, that is not my fault.**

Joker laughed and picked up the plates, heading back into the room. Bruce walked over to the other side of the room, opening up a window. The rush of cool air that hit him made him sigh with relief. It had gotten so hot in that room. He sat with Joker and they ate, watching the tv Bruce had placed in there for him.

"I will have to go out tonight." stated Bruce.

"Why?" asked Joker with his brows raised.

"I have to find Harley."  
"Oh. Right. I keep forgetting what I came here for." he chuckled. "And I am so happy that it happened."

Bruce looked at him confused for a moment, then smiled. He kissed Joker on the forehead and stood up, taking both plates. "I will be back before you wake up." Bruce said, trying to reassure him.

"I prefer you not go at all. It isn't like anyone will ever find me here."

"Still. We can't take that chance."

"Fine Whatever." said Joker, crossing his arms. Bruce sighed and was leaving the room when Joker stumbled from the bed and rushed over to him. "Before I wake up yes?!"

"Um . . yeah before you wake up I will be here."

"Alright. If you aren't I will just assume something bad happen to you. Then Alfie and I will have to team up and rescue you."

Bruce laughed. "That would be a site."

"I think we could have our own little spin off."

"A what?"

"Sin off. Adventures of Joker and his side kick Alfie!" Joker waved his hands out in front him, trying to help Bruce picture it. Bruce shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever you say."

"Of course I am sure little old Harleykins can't take my Batsy down. It would be impossible."

"Well, that is why I never get cocky."

"Be good for Alfie – er Alfred."

"Always Bruce. What do you take me for?" he asked, pretending to be insulted.

Bruce smiled and kissed him goodbye, Joker melting as he lingered for a moment, and growling as Bruce pulled away.

Harley watched from on high up the roof of the neighboring apartment as her sister carried little Lucy in her arms who had fallen asleep some time in the car ride. Harley jumped from the roof, and onto the fire escape. She then jumped off the railing of the fire escape, landing on top of a garbage can and knocking it over as she flipped back into the air and finally landed her feet on the ground. She rushed over, ducking behind a car. She watched her daughters face, her soft blond curls bouncing on her shoulders. Her eyes slightly opened for a moment, and she looked in the direction of Harley. The light from the porch hit her eyes just right, lighting them up like emeralds. Just like her Daddy's.

Harley waved, and she waved back, not lifting her head up and she tucked her little hand back into her chest and closed her eyes. The girl had no idea who Harley was, but that wasn't the first time she saw her. Harley. Harley would often through out Lucy's life, show up, admiring her from afar. She never dare come up close, in fear of taking her. She knew Lucy belong here with her sister. This is where she was safe.

It killed her. Knowing she could never have a family. She thought she could see it so clearly before. Her and Joker sitting at a table together, looking so in love as Lucy ate from her high chair. It made her want to cry. She gathered up her strength and turned her back on the apartment. She couldn't help but wonder where Joker was. What was he and his bff doing? Fucking Batman!

She found her hatred moving towards Batman now. She cursed him over and over. It was his fault Joker had left. Why he lost his love for her. Batman. Ones he came into the picture, Joker became head over heals. She had to find Batman. If she knew him at a, he would be somewhere in Gotham, hoping from rooftop to roof top till he found some crime to stop.

That was it! Fuck she wanted to punch her self. Of course! It was so obvious now! She would get together with some of her cronies and plan out a crime, let it leak out and she'd have Batman in no time! Then she could kill him, kill Joker, then maybe she would feel better about visiting her daughter. Then she could be with Ivy without constantly thinking about the Joker being alive out there. It was brilliant!

She rushed to her den and called up her "friends" for a meeting. As Ivy didn't answer her phone, she left a message, feeling guilty as she hung up the phone. It would all be okay. Soon.


	10. Harley's Plan Backfires

Several more days had past since Bruce's Halloween party and he hardly saw Joker in those days. He returned to work, having a mountain of paper work and emails to go through. He was no loser to finding Harley either as he went out night after night. At most, before he left to work in the morning, and again at night, he would go see Joker for a couple minutes to talk and kiss him good bye. Each time Joker tried to keep him to himself, and Bruce had to pry himself away.

Now it was around three in the morning as Batman stood alone upon a tall building, looking over the city. He listened intently to what Gotham had to offer him. The night was like any other. Noisy.

Jumping down from the roof top, he used his cape to glide a couple of streets over, landing on top of another roof top. He got to the ledge and looked over the ally way. Beneath him sat a drunkard, leaning against a large garbage can, mumbling to himself. He launched over to the next roof top then the next. Looked like it was going to be another useless night.

Where was he at anyway? He hadn't gone this far east of Gotham before. Little apartment building took over this area. He was grazing over the street ahead when he saw a little silhouette in the darkness. It stepped into a street light and Batman gasped at the sight. He launched off the roof top and landed silently behind her.

"Excuse me." he said softly. The girl turned to him with tear filled eyes, and his heart stopped. This little girl, no more than six or seven years old, with blond curly hair laying frizzy down her shoulders. Her face was covered in dirt, blood splattered her cheek. It was a horrid sight to see on a child, but what got Batman the most, was her emerald green eyes. Joker's eyes.

The girl smiled at him, her eyes filled with hope. "Batman? Is that you." she squeaked.

"Yes." Batman kneeled in front of her, and spoke softly. "Can you tell me your name."

The girl rubbed her eyes with her dirty sleeve and sniffled. "My name is Lucy."

"Lucy? That's a cute name. Matches your cute face."

Lucy smiled and sniffled again.

"Could you tell me what happened Lucy?"

Lucy walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Batman held her close and rubbed her back as she spoke.

"You have to help me."

"I will. I will." Batman pulled her away to look her in the eyes. "Now tell me what happened. "It's okay."

"I was asleep and I heard a crash." she began through tears. "My aunt ran into my room and pulled me from bed. She snuck my out the window and told me to run. Then someone came into my room and she screamed. I ran. I didn't know what to do." she rubbed at her eyes again. Batman pulled her back into a hug.

"Did the neighbors come out?"

"No."

Hmm. "Can you tell me your address?"

"It's over there." she said, pointing in the way she came.

"Can you show me?"

"No! I can't go back there."

"Hey. There now. I know you're scared. And it's alright to be scared."

"Do you get scared?"  
"Of course I do. I don't let it stop me from doing what's right. Besides, if we weren't scared, there wouldn't be anything to be courageous about."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna call a friend of mine, and he is going to come get you."

"No! Don't leave me!" she squealed.

"He is a very good man. His name is Gordon. You can trust him. I do with my life."

Batman got a hold of Gordon and told him what had happened. In less than twenty minutes he was there along with two other police men in their own cars. Batman placed Lucy inside of Gordon's car and buckled her up. He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. She smiled back and leaned back against the seat.

"I got her home address." said Gordon. "Are you sure you want to go alone."

"Just give me ten minutes then send someone."

"Okay. Hows it going with Joker?"

Batman grabbed his arm and pulled him farther away from the car. "He is doing real well actually. Behaving angelic almost besides his usual annoying quirks."

Gordon scoffed. "Yeah right. That monster is up to something."

"Perhaps, but we have a bigger problem."

"Oh great. What is it?"

"That child Lucy. I think it's Harley an Jokers daughter."

Gordon stared at him for a moment, blank face. Then his face drooped, "You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think that?"

"Harley said something about not telling Joker about "her" though she didn't specify who her was, and Joker mentioned her being gone for almost a year. He doesn't know for sure, but he strongly suspects it."

"Well, if it is their child then it's probably best he doesn't know."

"Who knows Gordon. Children can bring the best into people."

"And the worst."

"I don't know. Anyway, I need to figure out what happened and if this child was targeted or if it was a random house robbing."

"Okay. I'll keep eye on this little one. Ten minutes Batman and I get more police down here."

"Ten minutes."

When he got in front of the apartments, there were several people outside.

"Hello." he said to them.

"Oh thank God Batman." said a tall man in his rob. "We heard a big crash and screaming. I called the police. Someone was pounding at my door and I tripped trying to get there, then I had to get my gun, and by the time I did they were gone. I hope that little girl is alright. I would hate if it had been her pounding at my door and I didn't make it there."

"You did fine. No sense in more people getting hurt. I will go investigate. The little girl is in custody."

"Really? Thank God." said the man, tipping his head back.

"Good luck." said the woman next to him.

He used his Grapple Gun to zoom up into her apartment, and he noticed that the window in the living room was smashed in, along with the wall . . . on the fourth floor.

The apartment was turned over, as if a tornado had ran through it. Everything that could have been tipped over and broken was, claw marks running up the walls and torn through the furniture, too big for kitty claws. No, this had to be the work of Killer Croc.

Batman looked around the apartment and all he could find was a little pool of blood inside of what had to be Lucy's room. The window along with the part of the wall, like in the living room, as smashed out. He scanned the blood and fallowed the drip trails out into the street. It ended just beside a man hole. Batman picked the lid up and placed it to the side. He turned his night vision on and by now he could hear the sirens of police cars coming closer.

He jumped down into the man hole and looked around, listing to any sound. He scanned the ground again and found the drip trails heading back west of the sewers, deeper into the city.

The smell was horrid down there, but as an hour past, he didn't seem to mind it anymore. In another ten minutes of walking, the blood trail ended. He had three tunnels to choose from. Where the hell could that monster have taken her. He looked down the tunnel to his left and to the right. He could see nothing useful, so taking out his line launcher and shot it straight to the wall across and launched over, landing on the other side. He continued through the tunnel and gasped as he slipped, landing on his back. He lied there for a moment, groaning and rubbing the back of his head. He std up and looked down to see what he slipped on. Oh God it was everywhere. Blood soaking the floor and up the wall. Bones lay all around the floor, and floated in the water, chewed and chomped, and it was fresh. He scanned the blood and entered it into his database. There was no doubt. It was Joan Quinzel. Harley's sister.

Batman rubbed at his forehead for a moment and was about to call Gordon, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned his head and through his night goggles, he could just make out Deadshot just across the water where he had just come.

Harley was excited to bring out her new plan. She had been planning for days and tomorrow night gonna go be the night it went down. It was perfect! Flawless!

Harley jumped as someone threw open the front door to her shack, busting a hole in the wall behind the door. She spun around to see Ivy fuming like Harley had never seen.

"You sent Killer Croc after Lucy!"

"Huh? Oh Ivy, it's so wonderful to see you!" Harley launched at her, but Ivy punched her in the eye, sending her back. "What the fuck was that for?!"  
"Tell me it isn't true dammit!"

"Yeah I sent him after her! Kidnapping."

"Don't tell me it's because of Joker. Please tell me he has nothing to do with this."  
"He has everything to do with it. I am going to wave that girl right in his face. I know he wont care really that she is his daughter. What will matter to him is that I have something he thinks should be his and he'll go crazy trying to kill me for her. But I already have my plan set up. I will make him suffer!"

"Do you hear yourself?! You are insane! This plan isn't even sensible."

Harley was taken back. "Don't call me that. Not you."  
Ivy walked up to her, grabbing her by her collar and pulling her up. She got into Harley's face and shouted at her. "You are this strung up on Joker you are willing to put your own daughter at risk! You are a monster! Just as bad as Joker himself."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Ivy held her high in the air, and threw her across the room. "I sent Dead shot to their apartment as soon as I heard."

"So what? You and Deadshot are shacking up now?!" Harley spat.

"You better pray he gets there before Croc takes her. You know how Deadshot feels about children being involve in their parents bullshit."

"He needs to stay the fuck out of this!"

"You have lost your mind Harley. This isn't you! You have let Joker turn you into a monster."

"She isn't going to get hurt! Lay off me. Go run away like you always do Leave me alone!"

Ivy stared at her, a dark shadow over her eyes. "You disgust me Harley. After I save that little girl, I will make sure you never lay eyes on her again."

"What the fuck did you just say to me bitch!" Harley stood up and was about ready to launch her self at her, but then the sound of two sets of feet thundered down the alleyway and made it to her front door. She stared wide eyed at Deadshot and Batman. "What the fuck -?"  
Ivy turned to see them and she glared at Batman. "What is he doing here?" asked Ivy.

"We need to put our petty shit behind us Ivy." started Deadshot. "Something terrible has happened."

"What?"

Batman answered her. "Killer Croc. Harley. He killed your sister."

There was a moment's of silents.

"And what about Lucy?" asked Ivy.

"I have her in a safe place."  
"Where!" spat Harley.

"Far away from you!"


	11. Killer Croc

Joker lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, sigh after sigh escaping him. He was so bored laying there alone without his Brucey holding him and tickling him in all his right places. Oh the things he would do to him right now if he were there. It made Joker smile thinking about all the things they could do together once everything blew over. Midnight walks through the park, waking up at noon in Bruce's arms, the beat of his heart echoing through Joker's entire body. It was intoxicating to think about.

He had to get up and do something. He was going to go mad if he spent another day stuck up in his room, and just when he was making good progress. Standing from his bed, he slipped out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He listened for Alfred, amazed at the enormous mansion he found himself in. "All these room to clean, I am surprised Alfie hasn't gone crazy." he said to himself.

Joker wondered about the house. He had mostly been to and fro from his room and the kitchen, but not really anywhere else. First he checked the kitchen, making himself a sandwich before leaving. Then he walked around the main floor, room after room, oohing and awing in every direction. It was more than Joker would have ever hoped for in a house. Even though his memories of his youth were rather blurry, he was sure he had never lived in anything remotely like this. The flashes of what he guessed were memories of in his childhood were hardly of any comfort, let alone warm beds and yummy food.

Something slithered to the front of his mind and smile crept slowly across his face. He could find the entrance to the Batcave. OOOOOO it was so good! Of course! Now where would there be an entrance at? Perhaps the library? No, much too predictable. Where else?

Joker munched on his sandwhich, and contemplated deepley. It was when he was just passing the library when he heard a noice inside. It was Alfred.

"Bruce? What is it?"

Bruce was home? Joker leaned into the door of the library, pressing his ear against it.

"Oh my God." said Alfred in horror.

What was going on? Joker didn't hear Bruce, only Alfred. Perhaps he was on the phone with him.

"That is horrific. What are you going to do?"

Clearly there was something wrong. Did something happen to Bruce. Joker felt his heart about give away just by the thought. He collected himself and listened carefully. He wished he knew what Bruce was saying.

"Alright. Be careful Bruce."

The conversation ended and Joker heard Alfred shuffling to the door. He took a few steps back and about dropped his sandwich when Alfred opened the doors. He looked taken back as he found Joker on the other side.

"May I help you?"

"Um. I was just wondering around and I heard voices. Though Brucy was back."

"No. I am afraid not. He is being . . . held up for the moment."

"Is everything alright?" asked Joker suspisiously.

"Oh yes. I am sure it will be."

Alfred was not fooling him for a moment and he could see this. To change the subject, he cleared his throat and said, "You know Joker, in all the time you have been here I have yet to actually get to know my masters greatest enemy and lover."

"Only lover I hope."

"Oh yes. Perhaps we can use this next couple hours to get to know each other better."  
"Oh Alfe, I am real flattered, but I really am only interested in Bruce. Call me old fashioned if you must."

Alfred fought the blush and looked at him unamused. "Not what I meant Sir."

Joker threw an arm over his shoulder. "Oh, you know I was only kidding. Of course I would love to get to know you better. Besides, any butler of Brucy's is a butler of mine." he said with a laugh. He took a bite of his sandwhich as they made their way down the hall.

"So what is my Brucy getting himself into?"

"No need to worry about it Master Joker. Bruce can handle himself."

Joker let go of Alfred and put his hands on his hips, swallowing the last of his sandwich. "Well, as much as I love hearing you say Master Joker, I do not like the idea of someone going after my Batsy. Can't go and help him?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But I want to know what is going on!"

"I am sure he will fill you in with the details when he gets home. No need to worry about it now. How about a nice walk in the gardens?"

"Oh, alright." said Joker clearly upset. He folded his arms over his chest and puffed.

Alfred sighed. "Look. Bruce is having a hard time here figuring things out. Once he does he will talk to you. What you will hear must come from him. Not me. So for him, don't try and make me tell you."

Joker's eyes went wide with worry for a moment before he cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, alright, alright."

"It's settled then. Now, what about that walk?"

"Sounds fantastic."

Alfred lead Joker out of the back of the house and into the garden. Joker wasn't very impressed by the garden. He had only seen it through his window till now and was upset by the lack of actual flowers as many gardens contain. Up close, he still felt the same. All it really had was bushes cut to resemble different animals, some small apple trees here and there, and a square fountain.  
"Not very extrodenary." stated Joker.

"Yeah, well I haven't had much time to garden after all more usual chores are done."

"Oh, well I can help with that. Since this is my home now, I would like to contribute to it. Never really gardened before, least that I can remember. But I am sure it isn't that hard." Joker put his hands on his hips and smiled, puffinghis chest out in determination. "I will add lots of wildflowers, roses, carnations, lillies. Hmmm. I'll have to get a hold of Ivy and ask her what exactly to add to it."

"Of course you can't actually do that."

"Hmmm? Why not?"

"You do realize that Ivy is on Harley's side. Harley who is trying to kill you."  
Joker face palmed his forehead and laughed. "Oh right."

Alfred looked at him concerningly before he said gently. "Joker. I want to speak to you about some very important things, and I need you to pay attention and take it seriously."

Joker looked down at the fountain they stood by and watched as the moon shimmered it's reflection upon the surface of the water. It calmed him. He looked back at Alfred and nodded. Then he stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up with a grin, his left hand up in the air, his other over his heart. "I promise to pay attention an take this conversation seriously."

Alfred wasn't amused. "Alright. Are you going to start now?"

Joker sighed. "Yes Daddy. Oh, it feels weird calling anyone but Brucy by that."

Alfred turned a dark shade of red, then gripped Joker by the collar of his night shirt, pulling him in so close that their noses touched. Joker's heart sped and a shock wave ran through his spine. He had to admit to himself that the old man actually scared him. "I am serious Joker. If you want a life with Bruce then you have to take it seriously! You have to change! I do not know what your plans are, or if you actually care for Bruce, but I swear if you hurt him, if you are playing him, I will end you!"

Joker stared into his eyes that were seeping with rage, and for a moment, his mind went blank. He felt like he was in a trance. Like a bird meeting eyes with a rattle snake. Then, he brought his hands up, callapsing them over Alfreds, and he gently pulled them away.

"Alfred. I love Bruce. I know I joke all the time, and I hardly take much seriously, but when it comes to him, I never put anything less than my heart into him. After all these years of trying to get his attention, he's finally let me in. I wouldn't do anything to fuck that up." Joker looked down at the ground again, his eyes misting over. "The only thing is that I fear I won't ever be let in to his world. Bruce's world. The world of light. They would never let me in."

Alfred placed a hand ontop of Joker's head and ruffled his hair. "It all depends on you. You seemed to pass very well doing the halloween ball."

"Yes. It was nice to hear people cheering for me."

"It was nice to see Bruce letting go too. Losing himself for a little while. It was wonderful to see him smiling. Genuinly smiling." Alfred stood there remensing for a moment, a heartwarming smile on his face. "I know all too well how little I see that smile."

Joker put his hands behind his back, folding them together as he leaned to the side to catch Alfred's gaze. "What can I do?"

Alfred looked back up at him. "Joker. No matter what happenes. No matter what you hear or how you feel. Promice me you will stay with him. I have never seen him so happy before. Not in a very long time."

"I promise Alfie. But I must say, you are worrying me."

"Let's go inside."

Batman stayed in the front of the group, while Deadshot kept eye in the back. Ivy stayed behind Batman, not trusting Harley to be behind him. Batman himself was nervous about having them all behind, but he needed to lead and for some reason, he felt trusting Ivy and Deadshot was okay for now. They seemed to be on the same page with him on this.

"I just don't get it. Why would that ass hole do this to me? I thought we were friends!"

"Quiet down Harly!" Ivy hissed. "He could be anywhere."

"I don't care. I want him to find us so I can ring his neck!"

"Quiet!" said Deadshot.

"Why is everone ganging up on me?!"

"I don't know. Maybe because you are nuts!" said Ivy. "I mean honestly, what the hell was going through your head. To even think about putting Lucy in one of your sick schemes is atrocious."

"Oh gag. It's not like I meant for her to get hurt."

"Oh shut up. All you care about is yourself. I don't know you anymore."

That stung Harley coming from Ivy. She bawled her hands into fists and glared down at the narrow walkway. It smelt so foul down there, she had to keep choking down the vile trying to crawl up her throat. "I can't believe this." she said under her breath. "First Ivy, and now even Deadshot is against me."

"Maybe because you brought a child into this Harley." suggested Deadshot sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up about it already. Look, all I was gonna do was have Croc kidnap her, and . . . well . ." she began to trail off. "I though that. I mean I didn't think he was going to -"

"That is right. You didn't think." said Ivy angrily. She grabbed the back of Batman's cape, trying to keep step with him as they walked for she couldn't see anything. Her other hand trailed the wall beside her. "And you got your own sister killed."  
"Who?"

The group stopped, besides Batman who had tuned out their bickering, and it took a moment to realize his frenemies had fallen behind. He made his way back to Ivy, seeing clearly through his night vision goggles.

"What's the hold up?"

"Your sister Joan."

Some thing wasn't right. Even in the darkness, Harley felt herself becoming dizzy and faint. Sweat dripped from her forhead and she rubbed away at it.

"Harley?" said Ivy rather concerned. Batman could see distress written all over Harley and he stepped around Ivy to get to her. Taking a glove off one hand, he felt her head. She pushed away from him, landing into Deadshot who grunted and quickly caught her in his arms. "Who is there?!" screamed Harley in both terror and confusion.  
"Harley. It's us." Ivy said, straining to keep calm.

"I don't. I . ." Harley collapsed and Batman was just able to catch her before she hit the floor. He turned her on her side as she began to shake violently.

"What's going on?!" asked Ivy through tears.

"She is having a seizure." stated Batman calmly.

"What?!" yelled Deadshot.

"Just keep her on her side till it passes. Ivy, was she on any drugs?"

"No."

"Has she got any head injuries lately?"  
"Are you kidding me. That kid is always getting whacked or thrown into something. I am sure she has had a few."

"She is gonna need an MRI." stated Deadshot.

"I am afriad so." said Batman.

"But that means she'll be arrested."

"And?"  
Ivy sniffled and bit her bottom lip. "No. It's for the best."

Batman put his glove back on as Deadshot took hold of Harley, keeping her on her side. Ivy and Deadshot were so focused on Harley, they didn't hear something creeping up on the water, but Batman heard it, and he was ready. Killer Croc leaped from the water and landed just behind Ivy. Batman was about to attack when Killer Croc held up his hands.

"Woah. You want to tell me why you are all in my house. What's wrong with Harley?"

"She's had a siezure." stated Deadshot. He felt relief as Harley began to calm down. Ivy stood up and got into Killer Croc's face.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"What?"

"Don't what me?!"

"You talken about the white dane?"

"Joan, Harley's sister."

"Look. Harley told me to kill her. Went on about how she stole her kid away from her or some shit. She was acting wack but me and Harley go way back so I didn't mind doing her this favor. The kid did get away though."

"She told you to kill her?" asked Ivy in bewilderment.

"Yeah."

"Ivy?" began Batman. "Has Harley been acting stranger than usual? Confused? Angry?"

"Yeah. Like all the time."

"How about changes in memory or thinking?"

"Well, I think this would count as that. The Harley I knew five months ago would have never done anything like this."

"How about loss of motor skills? Has she complained about numbness at all?"

"Where are you going with this?" asked Ivy.

"You think she has a brain tumor don't you?" asked Deadshot.

"Yes."

"No!" screamed Ivy and she began to weep. Batman pulled out a tissue and placed it gently onto her cheek so she could feel it was there. That startled Ivy for a moment, but when she realized what it was, she took it and wipped at her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"She's calming down." stated Deadshot.

"Good. Take er to the surface. I have a friend that'll pick her up ad give her the care she needs."

"What? Back at the asylum?" asked Ivy rather crossly.

". . . We will figure it out, but if you want her to get better, then my way will be the best way, and you know that."

Ivy glared up at him, or where she figured his eyes too be as she still cuoldn't see. She then looked away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"As much as I hate Batman, she is gonna have to go to an actual hospital for this."

"I know!" Ivy snapped. "I know."

"Look guys." began Croc. "I am all for helping Harley but you don't think Imma just let Batman crawl into my home and do nothing about it do you?" Killer Croc stared into Batman, a low hiss emanating from deep within his chest.

"This is not the time Croc!"

"He's right here in front of me. I say it's exactly the right time. Deadshot. You are so pathetic! How many times have you said how much you wanted to kill him. Yet here you are standing right behind him letting him walk right in front of you! Not doing a thing about it!"

"Yes I hate him, but we have bigger problems right now. I am willing to put aside my anger towards him to help my friend." Seeing Harley was okay, he stood and stared up at Croc through his eye piece, everything reminading red. "Will you?" Deadshot picked Harley up in his arms.

Croc stared at them for a moment. Harley's eyes were hardly open, but her breathing became soft. She gathered what energy she had left and turned her head to look at him. Oh that damn girl. She was like that annoying sister you always had to help out of trouble, and all of the men inside that sewer felt that way. Even Batman at times.

Croc glared at her. He had no soft spot for some girl that always put them in trouble. He was Killer Croc. He was menasing. Evil. Everyone feared him. Everyone. So would this little girl. She was nothing to him. Why should he care about this bitch? He was a monster.

Again, that hiss protruded from his mouth, and Batman grabbed for his utility belt. Perhaps if he could use the REC gun on him, then hopefully the others could get away. He was able to grab a hold of it, when Croc sank his teeth into Batman's shoulder, just missing his neck. He screamed in agony as Croc began thrash him around, making him hit into the wall again and again. Vy leaped out of the way, not sure exactly where she was going. Deadshot moved Harley to one arm as he grabbed his gun with the other. "Stop this shit!" he screamed, and Croc threw Batman back, hitting Deadshot with his body and knocking him over. Batman attempted to stand, but Croc was already back on top of him. Ivy could see they were right beside her. She stooped low and out of their path. She could hear Batman's screams as Croc dug into him, slashing his back with is claws. Deadshots gun had been knocked from his hand, and he struggled beneath Harley and Batman. Harley was coming too, feeling her strength coming back and she forced her hand out from under her, and crawled from between them.

Ivy felt her surroundings and felt the nature around her. The little vines crawling up the walls and peeping past the little cracks. She felt their energy and tuned everything else out. Harley some how was able to get to the gun by remembering where she heard it land, and she almost fell into the sewage. She picked it up but she had no idea what she was looking at in front of her. Everything was so dark. Suddenly there was a shuffling noise and and cracking as the ceiling and walls began to break down. Croc looked around him too see what the hell was happening and Dead shot took that distraction to push Batman off of himself, grabbed his side arm and shot Croc in the stomach. Killer Croc let out a scream and tumbled back. Then, the ceiling began to cave in as vines wrapped themselves around Crocs mouth and neck. Croc's fingers fumbled at the vine around his neck, trying to tare it away, and Deadshot sent another bullet his way, knocking him into the sewage.

"We have to get out of here!" Ivy shouted.

"No shit!" Deadshot shouted back.

"What are we gonna do about Batman?"

Batman lay on his stomach losing conciousness. His back and shoulder was shredded, bleeding uncontrolably.

"Can yo uwal Harley?" asked Deadshot.

"Yeah. What's up? Why don't we just leave him? He's just gonna turn us in."

"Shut up!" snapped Ivy. "We have to help him!"

Deadshot nodded. Damn. He wasn't even sure Batman was gonna make it out of here. They heard a loud roar, which made them all jump.

More pieces of the ceiling began to fall and Deadshot pulled Batman up and slung hm over his shoulder. "Go!"


	12. Is This The End?

Deadshot carried Batman on his back as he climbed the ladder and hoisted himself up out of the manhole, followed by Harley and Ivy. When they were all out, the road gave way and collapsed. They jumped out of the way and Batman went rolling a few yards from Deadshot. Several cars fell through the crater, and Batman could hear the cries of people in panic. He attempted to stand but his legs wouldn't budge and his world went dark.

Harley turned to him, glaring daggers into Batman's face. She launched at him bit Ivy jumped on her, tackling her down to the ground.

Harley looked up at her, her eyes unfocused and she squinted as if she were trying to see who Ivy was. "My head hurts. My stomach hurts. My legs hurt. Can I go lay down?"

Deadshot looked around, already hearing the sound of sirens in the distance. "Fuck!" he shouted. He looked at Batman, not knowing if he was even alive. "We got to leave them."

"What?!"

"We have to! Ambulances are coming. We got to go!"

"Deadshot!"

Deadshot looked at her pleading expression. His face twisted with aggravation and he growled. "Fuck!"

Harly stood up and tried to speak, but what came out was nonesence. "Gel gem fur." and she shook her head, closing her mouth.

Ivy wasn't a Doctor, but she was sure Harly was getting worse. If this was a tumor, then it was bad. Harley lied her head on Ivy's shoudler and held onto her, feeling her world spinning beneath her.

Deadshot walked over to Harley and kneeled to pick her up, however, before he could do so, Killer Croc jumped from the crater and landed hard right in front of them. His body was dark with bruises, a layer of dust from the concrete powered his scales. His face was so swollen he could hardly see out of his eyes. They all looked at him in horror. Deadshot reached for his handgun but Croc swiped him away with his large arm, sending Deadshot hurtling into a building wall across the street. Ivy gasped and held tightly onto Harley. Croc grabbed Ivy by her hair and picked her up. Ivy screamed and tried to call for help but Deadshot was knocked out and Harley was on the ground, barely coherent. Croc opened his mouth, baring his sharp yellow teeth at her. She could smell his putrid breath and she coughed, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" he hissed and he bit down on her face. Ivy screamed as she felt his teeth tearing at her flesh. She was only set free when Croc threw his head back screeching with pain. The GCPD had arrived and were shooting freely at his back. Croc turned and roared at them before picking Harley up in one arm, and running to Batman to hoist him up over his shoulder with the other. He ran through an alleyway and by the time the police made it to the corner, Croc had disappeared.

Joker watched Alfred as he dozed off to sleep. Poor man. Always on his feet, so busy, with all the stress at his age. It was taking its toll. There they sat in the library as Alfred was telling stories of Bruce's childhood. When he lost his first tooth, when he rode his first bike, when he told his first lie. It was wonderful to hear and it felt wonderful for Alfred to tell. He was happy to think back to the old days when Bruce was happy and innocent. His eyes drooped as he chuckled at the memory of Bruce in his toddler years. Alfred had taken him out for a walk in the gardens and Bruce stopped and flopped down onto his butt. Alfred will never forget the shriek that came from Bruce as he picked up a little worm and held it with his pointer finger and thumb. Alfred spun around and smiled with relief when he saw what he had.

"Careful now." he said to the boy.

Bruce smiled up at him and put the worm on the palm of his hand. It wiggled and left a mud trail down his palm, but he didn't mind. He loved what he saw. That was until it was snatched in a flash by a dark raven. Snatched right from his hand. He blinked a few times, and Alfred stood there, waiting for the sobbing. But it didn't come. Bruce sat there a few more moments in silents, staring wide eyed at his palm then finally in the direction the bird had left; then he looked up at Alfred in question. Alfred kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Their conversation began to blur as he faded into sleep. He was just so damn tired.

Joker smiled at Alfred and waited a few more minutes before standing up and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight Al. You deserve it."

Joker skipped over to the light switch and flipped it off before leaving the room. It was than he noticed that the dawn was approaching and he couldn't help the tinge of worry tugging at him. Running a hand through his hair, he arched back a bit, cracking his bones and rubbing his neck. Joker breathed in a big sigh and debated going back to bed. He hated not being part of the action. Not knowing what was going on. It was driving him crazy. He needed to know if Batman was alright.

It was then Alfred's cell rung from his pocket and he woke with a start. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, answering with a quick Hello.

It was Lucius. He hadn't heard from him in quite a while.

"Lucius? Slow down. . . No I haven't . . what?! It can't be!" Alfred launched from his chair and ran down the hall into the main room where he turned on the tv. Joker felt a panic run through him and he chased after.

"What is it?" he asked, but Alfred shushed him.

A woman appeared on the tv with a mic in her hand. She was tall with chocolate skin and short kinky hair. Her dark red lipstick matched the red leather jacket she wore. Her eyes were filled with concern as she spoke, behind her the road was in ruin. Cars were parked at the other side of the gaping hole and people seemed to be panicking.

"I have an eye witness report here." said the woman urgently. Another woman came into view of the camera. She was much shorter with dark blue eyes and blond hair put up in a messy bun.

"It was terrible." she stated. She shook and wrapped her arms around herself. "The road just gave in all of a sudden, and the cars ahead of me fell right through. I almost did too. I stomped on my brakes and the person behind me rear ended me. Luckily I didn't have my daughter with me. Oh gosh it was terrible. You could hear the people screaming from below. The ones that were still alive."  
The reporter put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm look, as if to tell her it would be okay.

"Can you tell me what you saw after?" she asked gently.

The other woman wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, that monster comes out of the ground. That Crocodile guy."

"Killer Croc?"

"Yes. . . Him."

"Could you tell us what he did?"

"Well, I couldn't really see from where I was but he . . . it looked like he took a bite out of someone. Then there was shooting and it got so loud. He took off and I think he had others with him. I am not sure though one of them looked like Batman. But again, I couldn't really see from where I was. I can't be sure."

"Did you see where they went?"

"Not sure. I think they went through an ally but, Everyone was screaming and running around. I lost sight of them and hid myself under my car. It was so scary." stated the woman on the verg of another sobbing fit.

"Thank you for your courage in telling us what you saw." said the reporter and she gave her an indulgent smile before turning to someone off screen. "Can we get her some water please?!"

The woman went off camera leaving the reporter alone. "There you have it. Our first eye witness of the night. We have heard that Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, was captured by the GCPD and taken into custody with a head injury. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy was found in critical condition, and is being taken to a secret location. As for the Batman, we have no information on if he was actually here or not and we do not have Killer Crocs wareabouts. This is Asha Bringston reporting live urging you to stay vigilant and keep yourself safe from the monster that stalks the sewers. Hopefully Batman is okay."

Both Alfred and Joker stood there in silence, their minds going completely blank till Alfred turned the tv off and stared at Joker. Joker looked at him in return, his brows raised with concern. They both had the same question to ask but neither wanted to ask it. It was Joker who went first.

"Do you think he is okay?"

"It's Batman. He is always okay."

"And Bruce?"

Alfred looked too nervous to be any help.

"If that salamander has done anything to my Bruce," hissed Joker, "I swear, I will kill him!"

Alfred put the phone back to his ear, almost forgetting Lucius was still on the other end. "Meet us in twenty minutes at the high east side of Amusement mile."

Alfred hung up and stared seriously at Joker. "Let's go."

Joker felt happy that Alfred didn't even think twice to ask for his help and he nodded with a smile as they headed to the Batcave for some supplies.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination, parking the Batpod just outside the allway entering into the crime scene. There was a large hole in the ground just in front of them, torn from the asphalt, blood streaked along the edge. There was caution tape all around the hole and a detour sign about 100 yards ahead, but no police.

Joker unraveled his arms from around Alfred and threw a leg over the side to get down. He laughed with pure excitement and adrenaline. "That was fantastic!" he shouted and threw his head back to laugh. Lucius looked at him in shock. He took note of the bat gadgets he held on a black belt wrapped around his hips.

"What is he doing here?"

"Don't worry about him." said Alfred. "I'm guessing he went this way."

"I would say so. The lid of the manhole is clear over there. I took the liberty of investagating our crime scene."

Alfred stared into the hole for a moment. "How bad is it?"

"Follow me." said Lucius and he lead the two through the bloody ally way. Alfred tried to ignore the thoughts knocking at the back of his mind. Joker looked at him and saw the strain in his eyes and grabbed his hand with a smile. Alfred let go and walked ahead. At the end of the ally, he looked in with great concern at the chaos of people. There were rescuers climbing down into the crater and coming back out with people on their backs, holding on for dear life. Well, the ones that were alive. They were about fifty yards off, hiding inside the ally way so they wouldn't get caught.

"Has he been with you guys this whole time? You didn't even tell me." stated Lucius, refering back to Joker.

"There is a lot we need to catch up on."

"Tell me about it." said Lucius clearly upset that he was kept out of the loop. "I was speaking to one of the officers and he said this is the spot Killer Croc was last spotted. He came down this ally and disappeared."

"Of course he did." stated Alfred exasperated.

"What do we do?" asked Lucius.

Joker looked down the ally way and he walked through it, back the way they came. Just outside of the ally where him and Alfred had entered, he crossed the sidewalk and onto the street stopping right at the hole and looked down and smiled. "Follow the lizard to his home. The pigs obviously were too pussy to go in themselves." he said with a laugh.

"Yes, I was going to bring this to attention." said Alfred, ignoring the last comment.

"Let's dive in." said Joker with a smile.

"With what?" asked Lucius. "Anyone bring rope and a flash light? We need a plan."

"Come on Lucy. Going in unaware is half the fun." state Joker, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Tell me why you felt the need to bring him again?"

Alfred let out a sigh. "We need a plan."

"Easy. Find Croc, kill him, then save Batman."

"Good, but perhaps in more detail."

"We seriously taking him?" asked Lucius.

"Seriously." said Alfred, locking eyes with him.

"Don't worry now um. . ." Joker threw an arm around Lucius's shoulder and stared off out in the distance trying to remember his name. Was he even told his name? Yeah Alfred mentioned it but what the hell was it? Lucy right? He said Lucy. It's got to be Lucy.

"Lucius." said Alfred under his breath.

"Lucius! I am one of the good guys now. A boneafied hero."

"Mmm-mmm."  
"It would be good to know what state Killer Croc was in. How much damage he took." stated Alfred.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." stated Joker and he jumped into the manhole. He landed hard on his feet, alomst rolling into the sewage. Alfred and Lucius took the ladder that still seemed to be intact. Croc muct have jumped in without using it, which would be easy for him. After getting down into the sewer, Alfred took a cloth from his jacket and placed it over his mouth and nose.

"Which way we going? I dont want to sound like a coward, but spliting up doesn't sound like a very good idea." stated Lucius.

"Don't worry buddy, we won't let you go it alone." said Joker with a smile. "Let's go this way."

"Hold on. We can't just chance it. Do you know where Crocs favorite places are down here?" asked Lucius.

Joker scoffed. "No. I have no idea. I don't hang with the likes of him. If anyone would know, Harley would. They got that pathetic little squad thing." said Joker waving his hand as if to wave away the indignity.

"Did anyone bother to bring a flashlight?" asked Lucius.

Alfred reached into his coat pocket and pulled out three night vision goggles and passed them around, then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small device. It was one of the handful of forensic scanners Bruce kept on a shelf in his Batcave. Knowing Killer Croc and his obsessiveness with the sewers, Alfred had enough sense to bring it. He turned it on and faced it to the ground. To the right he saw nothing, but to the left the scanner immediately picked up the blood trail. Deeper down the walkway they went, following the blood till the walkway turned a corner and the trail ended.

"They must have past here and into the water." said Alfred with strain. If Bruce had open wounds, this sewage would poison him.

"Let's cross then." said Joker and he took Batman's zipline launcher from his belt and pointed it across the room to the wall ahead. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Don't leave us behind."

Joker smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." He pushed the trigger with a menacing grin and with a big jerk the line launched and in a blink it was ready to go. Joker zoomed to the other side, laughing all the while. When he landed, Joker didn't turn to Alfred or Lucius. He pushed a button on the line launcher and it retracted the rope.

"Joker!" shouted Alfred. "What are you doing?!"

"That Bastard reptile is going to die for what he has done. I am not going to let your good views and angelic ways save him from me."

"You can do whatever you want to that Monster! I need to get to Bruce!"

"No! If anything happened to you then Bruce would never forgive me! Go get help. That Gordon fellow."

"He'll arrest you on sight."

"I don't care!"

Their argument was cut short by a haunting echo that froze them all in their spots. A terrifying roar came followed by a scream almost deafening their ears. It was Harley's. It was hard to tell exactly where the echoes were coming from but Joker had a pretty good idea. Without another word to Alfred or Lucius, he sprinted around the corner and deeper into the echoing screams. He couldn't hear Alfred screaming at him anymore.

Alfred searched through the gadgets he had brought to find anything that could help. When he found nothing he stood and looked across the way. Of course he should have brought something else. Joker held most of the gadgets considering Joker was younger and stronger.

"Lucius. Get Commisioner Gordon here. Only him."

"What?"

"I have to save my boy." and with that Alfred took off in a sprint. Lucius eyes went wide and he distinctively put a hand out to catch him but missed. Alfred, with all his strength, launched from one side of the sewage, and landed inside, just missing the walkway ahead. It swallowed him whole, filling his ears and nose. He pushed through, swimming to the top and to the walkway, hoisting himself up. Pain sky rocketed through his knee and he heard it clicking as he hoisted himself up. He wasn't so young anymore. Stunts like that wasn't easy. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to breath. He just ran, following the echoes of Jokers heels, and Harleys screams.

Joker ran through tunnels his chest burning as it had been quite some time since he did any physical activity like this, (not counting all their love making).

The screaming was getting so loud now. He was drowning in it. His brain felt like it was exploding.

"Shut up Harley! Just shut up!" he shouted into the darkness, and then, he was there. Killer Croc was hunched over spilling blood from his mouth. Harley held Batman in her lap on the walkway just 10 yards ahead.

"What the fuck did you get me into Harley?!" growled Killer Croc, his voice harsh.

Harley trembled. "I swear Croc, I don't remember what's going on."

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" he screamed.

"I don't know!" Harley squeaked. She held tighter onto Batman, like a child holding onto their parent for safety. Batman was unconsious. Joker couldn't quite tell how bad a state he was in. Killer Croc stood and grabbed Harley by her face, lifting her up off the ground. Batman slid off her lap, his head banging against the floor.

"I thought we were in this together, then you send not only Batman, but Ivy and Deadshot too!"

"I was . . . I . ." Harley could hardley get a word out between sobs. "My head hurts!"

"I would say so. I am crushing it. Too bad your Ivy isn't here to see you die! Even if she was here, I tore her face off, so she wouldn't be able to see anyway."

Harley tried to gasp, but his palm shut her up as his grip around her face tightend. She began to hear her own skull cracking. "It was nice knowing you slut!"

Joker pointed the line launcher at Killer Croc and shot, peircing him through the left side just below his armpit. Harley dropped from Killer Crocs hand and she fell to her side, blood dripping from her ears. Croc stumbled back, and turned towards Joker. Joker pushed the button to retreive the line, and Croc attempted to grab it, but he was losing consiousness. He missed it and it left his chest, blood spurting from the wound. Joker had nailed his heart.

Joker ran up to Batman as Croc fell into the sewage, still and lifeless.

Joker knelt down and grabbed Batman by the shoulders and shook him. When Batman didn't respond, he put an ear to his chest. He couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"No. . . No. Joker felt his pants soaked with blood. He had to do something, but he didnt know what to do. They were deep in the sewers. What could he do?

Joker was freaking out so much he hadn't heard Alfred running up behind him. He fell to his knees next to Joker and placed a hand on his heart. Then his ear. He shook his head and tried to figure out what to do. CPR wouldn't help. He has lost too much blood.


	13. The End

Bruce Wayne was drifting in darkness. It seemed as though the whole multiverse had faded away, and the nothing that remained swallowed him up like water. His eyes closed, his breath ever so gentle. No noise could be heard. No voices in the distance, no rustle of leaves or whoosh of the wind or even the dull hum of a silent room; or the pulse of his veins. Just complete silence.

Bruce had never felt so at peace. He didn't have to fight for silence or stillness; it was just there.

"Bruce! Bruce, please!" It came so quietly, like a distant memory calling to you in your dreams. It made Bruce cringe.

"Bruce!"

His teeth clinched and his body tensed up. His chest lurched forward.

"Wake up Bruce!" It was getting louder now, echoing all around him. A groan escaped Bruce as his eyes clinched tighter. The voice kept calling to him and he let out a heart wrenching scream. No. Please. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay.

The light seeped through the slits in his eye lids. Bruce shut them so tight it pained him to the verge of tears. He didn't want the light, and the burden that came with it.

"Bruce!"

Bruce opened his eyes.

At first, everything was fuzzy, shadows diming in and out. He tried to bring his hand up to rub at his eyes, but a hand gripped tightly to it.

"Bruce." Said the voice softly.

"Alfred?" Bruce's voice broke.

Bruce heard footsteps rushing away, a loud rush of water, and the footsteps rushing back. He felt a hand slip to the back of his head to bring him forward and the cold rush of water hit his lips and he welcomed it. It made his heart jump but it felt satisfying.

The water was pulled away.

"Bruce." The voice sounded relieved.

"Alfred. Thank you." Bruce felt Alfred lean his forehead on his and wrap his hand around his face, sniffling. Bruce brought a hand up and caressed the back of Alfred's hair.

"I'm okay." Said Bruce softly.

Alfred leaned away and let him go.

"You've been asleep for three weeks."

"That long huh? You'd think I'd feel more refreshed. What happened?"

" Let's not worry about that now."

"Alfred." Said Bruce sternly.

"Can't you rest." Said Alfred clearly irritated.

"Rest is for the wicked."

"Bruce."

"Alfred."

Alfred sighed.

"Well." He began, and Bruce readied himself for terrible news. He could see it on Alfred's face and hear it in his tone.

"You were beat up pretty bad Bruce. More than usual. You -"

"No. Not me."

"Not you?"

"I'm awake. What happened to the others?"

Alfred sighed. "What does it matter Bruce?"

"It matters."

"Why?!"

Bruce was taken back. Alfred had shot up and glared at him.

"You just woke up! Stop worrying about everyone else! My boy has been unconscious for 3 weeks! You have terrible injuries to your head and back; you are lucky to be able to move at all! Not to include the fact you have internal bleeding. Now you are going to take this day to rest or I will knock you out myself!"

Bruce smiled at Alfred. Alfred stared at his face, the dark blue and purple bruises had turned a sickly green the last week Bruce lay there. He could tell it hurt him to smile, and he frowned, fighting back the tears.

"Okay Alfred. First thing tomorrow."

Alfred straightened up and sniffed. "Very good Sir."

The next day Alfred brought in Bruce's meal and sat it down on his lap. He watched as Bruce ate incredibly slow. His back was healing well, as Alfred had hired the top surgeons money could buy in a hush hush manner. Four surgeries and Bruce's back was slowly being repaired. Much of his tissue and muscle was shredded leaving his back looking disfigured with terrible scars. It would take another couple months for him to start using it properly, and another couple before he could start exercising normally, but it would never be the same. Till then he would have plenty of rest and the they were to start physical therapy within the week.

"What has happened to Croc? How did we get away?" asked Bruce.

"Well, Luscious called me and told me what was going on, on the news so Joker and I went to meet up with him."

"Joker? How'd he take that?"

"He was surprised but he shook it off. We went through the sewers looking for you and that's when Joker decided he wanted to play hero. He ran off without us and when I caught up with him, he had successfully killed Killer Croc."

"What?!" said Bruce in astonishment.

"Yes, I was quite amazed myself."

"But how?"

"He used your zipline and launched it through Killer Croc's chest."

"Wow. Then what?"

"We bound your wounds the best we could and Joker helped me get you out of the sewer. Luscious had pulled up in the car before Commissioner Gordon got there. I had Luscious leave him an anonymous tip. He picked up Harley and had Croc's body brought to Arkham's mortuary. Miss Quinzel was alive when they picked her up, but she died several days later from head trauma. Miss Isley was dead on scene and Mr. Lawton was found unconscious but otherwise alright and he was taken to Arkham."

"And the little girl?"

"She is being cared for by Gordon I believe."

"Oh? That was good of him."

"He just has her till they can find her a family."

"Let's get it arranged for her to be sent here."

"I don't believe that would be wise Sir."

"Joker."

"Exactly."

"Where is he anyway?"

Alfred fell silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I am not sure. He disappeared after wee brought you back. It was too dangerous to have him around when having people come in to take care of you. He thought it would be best to leave. I tried to advise him against it but he left when I was tending to you. I haven't seen him in a couple weeks."

"I'll find him."

"I'm sure you will. In time. For now, you should rest."

That night Bruce couldn't sleep. He was tired of resting and his brain wouldn't shut off. Everything had changed, and it happened so fast. Harley was gone. So was Ivey, and Croc. Harley and Joker had a love child, and Joker was his lover. Where was he? Bruce couldn't help but feel worried. Why would he just leave? Was he looking for his daughter? What would he do to her if he found her?

Bruce attempted to turn over to his side but yelped as his back clinched up.

"Careful now Brucey. You aren't well enough to be tossing about angrily"

"Bruce looked over towards the window to see Joker standing there with a warm smile."

"Joker! Where have you been?"

"Just taking a walk."

"Joker."

Joker looked up at the wall, his eyes losing focus. Bruce left him to his thoughts for a moment, laying still in his bed.

"I went to go see her."

"Lucy?"

"Yes. She has my eyes."

"How is she?"

"Well I suppose. Gordon's family has taken to her well. I wanted to say hi but then I had to remind myself. It just can't be."

Bruce was silent. He didn't really know what to say. Joker slumped his way over to Bruce's bedside amd sat down next to him. Bruce grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"what's on your mind" He asked Joker.

"We lost a lot of people. I almost lost you. I found out that I have a kid I can't even see. I . . ." he couldn't think of what to say for a moment. Bruce sat up with great difficulty and looked him in the eyes.

"I do not believe you should interfere in Lucys life. Things have changed and will never be the same. And I will be here to help you through it."

Joker looked at Bruce but didn't really see him. His mind was off in another place.

"I remember something. My name. My real name. I saw her through the window and it just came to me. My name is Jamie. Jamie Jasper Johnson."

Bruce wasn't sure if he believed it. Sounded to cartoony. Of course Joker was a bit cartoony. "Really? You sure?"

"My mom used to sing it to me. Said she loved it because it flowed so well. Jamie Jasper Johnson."

"How nice. Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember the flutter of my heart when she sung it, but I cant tune in her voice. It's so soft I can hardly hear it. Then perhaps it was just a dream."

Bruce kissed Jokers forehead and held tightly to his hand. "If you want my to call you Jamie I will."

"I would become more normal wouldn't I?"

"That's up to you."

Joker thought for a moment. "I can change if I want to."

Bruce wasn't sure if he believed it. "Grow, if you are willing."

"Sounds boring and hard."

Bruce chuckled.

"Will you love me if I change?"

Bruce fell silent and stared Joker in the eyes. "I already love you."

Joker smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Bruce caressed his cheek and nuzzled their nose together.

"I cant believe I finally got you to say it."

"Don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Of course I'll have to tell Alfie first thing."

Bruce laughed. "First thing after what?"

"After I take you to pleasure town of course."

Bruce bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. He pulled Joker down and held him to his chest. Joker lay there, caressing Bruce's chest, running hair through his fingers. Joker nuzzled his nose into his chest and closed his eyes. It was nice to lay in his lovers arms again. It felt like an eternity without him. This was all he wanted. All he craved. No matter how his mind would scatter, or start betraying him, all he had to do was look at Bruce, think about the life they could ha e together, and all would be right again. He could do this. He knew he could. He wanted more than anything to make Bruce proud. He could change for the better. He would prove it to him and himself. All he needed was Bruce's arms he could run to whenever he needed it. Whenever he would feel himself slipping, Bruce would be there to keep him right. Bruce had no idea how much Joker depended on him to help fight the war inside himself.

When Alfred went to check on Bruce an hour later, he was relieved to see Joker was laying with him, both sound asleep. The next morning he brought up some breakfast and Joker smiled at him as though nothing of the last few weeks had occurred. He ate his breakfast on the end of Bruce's bed, while humming to himself and kicking his feet out. Bruce watched him warmly and Alfred excused himself, he crawled over to Joker and kissed him on the cheek. Joker looked at him with a mouth full of food.

"When we are done here, I would like it if you sucked me off." Stated Bruce casually.

Joker swallowed hard and finished his food in a hurry. Bruce laughed at his urgency and put his plate aside. Drinking down a glass of water, Joker crawled over Bruce and began to kiss him. Bruce held his ass in his hands and rubbed their crouches together. The faint moans coming from Joker was making him hard and Joker could feel his erection against him. Bruce had never felt so in ecstasy as Joker sucked him. He looked down at Jokers eyes, his hair a mess, the blush on his cheeks. It was gorgeous. He wanted to pull him up and pin him down, but his back kept him there. It hurt enough with the little twitches and jerks Joker was bringing out of him. When Bruce came, he thrust deep into Joker's mouth, choking him. Bruce's cum filled his mouth and Joker swallowed it down greedily before licking back up to his head. Cum trailed from Jokers tongue to Bruce's tip and he shuddered as his cock flopped down to his stomach. Joker stood and began to strip in front of Bruce, who smiled in return. Joker climbed on top of him and sank down onto his erection. Bruce drank him in. He found nourishment in Joker that no one else could give. Joker ached in every part of his being. He had been gone from him for too long and his body retaliated. It screamed from every thrust of his hips and moan from his lips. Bruce gripped his hands tightly over his own head as if to reassure Joker he wasn't going anywhere. It made Joker feel like Bruce needed him too. As they climaxed together and Joker fell to his chest, he knew in that moment that his life as the Joker was over. He could spend the rest of his days laying in Bruce's arms.

(One year later)

Lucy laughed as she chased a blond haired boy around the park. He was several years older than Lucy herself. They were playing tag.

Lucy had grown only a few inches. Her hair turning a darker shade of yellow reached now to her lower back, her eyes gleaming like emeralds in the sun. She ran fast, about to catch the other kid when suddenly she fell on her face. Tears weld up in her eyes as she got to her hands and knees. Then a shadow covered her body and she looked up. A pale man with brown hair and bright green eyes stared down at her, offering a hand. She took it hesitantly and he helped her up.

"My beautiful young lady. I hope you are not hurt."

The girl shook her head.

"That is very good. May I ask your name my dear."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said timidly. Before the stranger could say more, the other child had made his way back and got beside Lucy protectively.

"Can we help you?" He asked.

"oh not at all. I was just enjoying the day out here with my husband and it looked like this little one needed assistance."

He appeared to be quite charming, however there was something about his smile that unnerved her the two of them. Lucy couldn't help to notice the faint scar lines riding up the mans face from both sides of his mouth.

"Well, we need to go." Said the older one.

"Of course."

Joker turned to let them pass however before they could, Bruce came up behind him and smiled at the two children.

"Why hello Miss Lucy and hello Jr. How is everything?"

"Mr. Wayne!" Exclaimed Gordon Jr. "Hello."

"Hello." Bruce chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk with my husband. You?"

"Dad took us here to play. He's sitting at the fountain."

"Speak of the devil." Said Bruce as Gordon made his way over. He took Bruce's hand and shook it.

"How are you? This must be your Husband." He said taking Jokers hand.

"Yes. His names Jamie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine."

"Not to be rude Bruce but I don't think anyone saw this coming."

"Neither did I." and they shared a laugh.

"Have we met?" asked Gordon to Joker.

"I don't believe so."

"We had a privet wedding." Said Bruce. "Still managed to make it in the papers though." And he looked over at Joker who smiled and shrugged.

"Well. It was nice to formally meet you. I'm afraid we must go. Good day."

"Bye."

Joker and Bruce left for the car as Gordon took Lucy and Jr by the hand. It was nice to see her. Keep an eye on her from afar. He had never ones touched her though and it was nice. But he had to stay away. To keep at a distance so she wouldn't see him. Even so, it was more than what he believed he deserved.

When they got home, Joker took off his wig and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna go scrub this shit off my face." He said, referring to the make up that his discolor. Before he made it to the stairs however, Alfred cam into the room. "Master Bruce. I have news of Oswald Cobblepot escaped Arkham last night and may be hiding out in the east side of town."

Bruce looked at Joker who smiled back. "Ready to bring down some justice?" asked Bruce.

"About time." And he threw his head back and his laugh echoed throughout the mansion.

So this is the end of the story. I am sorry for the late chapter, my laptop got smashed and the library here is hardly ever open. I may make a part 2 but it will be a while if I do decide. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the ending.


End file.
